The Pretend Relationship
by Me Myself And Bunny
Summary: The plan is to pretend but what if it turned into a real love? A crazy love story about a broken-hearted guy and a thief. RxS. Please R
1. The Fated Meeting

Hi guys it's me again... I was inspired by you reviews on my first story "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" so I am making another one :) Hope you like it like the first one :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

A table for two, red roses at the center with two candle lights, two glasses of red wine and a romantic background, this scenery is mostly fitted for a perfect date. But there is only one person sitting on this table. A beautiful girl with red hair and eyes wearing a pink tube dress that reached above her knees. Her hair is in a tight bun.

She's been her for 5 hours and yet her boyfriend is nowhere to be found. Up until now she has this dark expression that scares all the people in that restaurant. Suddenly, the front door of the restaurant open wide showing a very tired good looking guy. All people, mostly girls looked at him with amazement.

He has a messy dark purple hair and a pair of blue eyes. He's wearing a light blue long buttoned up sleeve with two buttons undone and a pair of jeans. Even with a simple style, he looks sexy and gorgeous. He went to the outstanding table while the red haired girl glared at him.

"Shade, you're late…again" Fine said with a dark tone.

"Sorry, I've been busy on…some things" Shade muttered as he sat the chair across Fine. He sips a little wine then he smiled at her, "So, shall we start?"

"I can't believe you" Fine chuckled as she shook her head, "Did you actually think that I'm fine with this? Shade you're always late on special occasions like this!"

"I told you I was busy!" he replied.

"Busy? Where? I don't think its work…Oh I know, you're busy gambling with your friends, car racing and fooling around!" she exclaimed as she slammed her hands in the table, "You're so busy that you actually forgot about me, your girlfriend!"

"I didn't forget you, Fine! I never did!" he said with a serious expression, "Please just give me a chance, this will be the last"

"You're right this will be the last" she said as she looked at him, "Because I'm breaking up with you!"

"What the hell?! What are you saying?!" he exclaimed but she stood up and starts leaving. He followed her behind until she stopped at the front door.

"You already heard me! So, just stop okay?!" she shouted, "I want to end this pointless relationship!"

Slam!

"Dammit!" he cursed on his breath then he notice that a lot of people were watching on them, "What the hell are you looking at?! It's not your business!"

* * *

After the break up, Shade decided to drunk himself so he went on a certain bar. After that he walked lazily to his car. He grabbed his wallet and stare at Fine's picture, his now ex-girlfriend. Suddenly a fast whoosh of a wind bumped with him. He held on a tree to keep himself balance. When he was now aware of what happened, he found out that his wallet was gone.

He looked around to search for it. Then he saw a mysterious person running away wearing a hood and baggy pants. He thought of it as a guy and followed him behind. But the guy ran faster when he noticed him following. Still, he continued running until the guy landed on a dead end.

"Oh sh*t!" He heard the guy cursed.

"Just give me back my wallet, you thief!" Shade glared at him, "I'm in a bad mood right now so don't mess with me"

"Heh, like I care" the guy smirked. Shade was shock to hear a feminine voice from this guy. The guy took the opportunity to escape but Shade caught him. He took both of his arms and raised them up. The hood of the guy went off while he struggles to break free. Once the hood was off a long blue hair shown, the thief was actually a girl.

"You're a girl?" Shade said out of the blue as he stared at her sea-green eyes.

"Got a problem with that?" the guy who was actually a girl said as she glared at him, "Let me go you rich bastard!"

"I'll let you go once I have this" Shade said as he grabbed the wallet from the girl's tight grip, "Tch, finally"

"Ow, what the, that hurts you know" the girl said as she rub her sore hands.

"That's what you get, you idiot" Shade muttered in a boring tone, he opened his wallet and get the picture of Fine then he tossed his wallet away, "Do what you want with that, I don't care"

"Are you for real?! You're giving me this magical thing!" the girl said with happiness as she held the wallet.

"Whatever" Shade muttered as he walked away.

"Hey wait!" the girl said as she went near him, "You followed me just to get that picture but not this babies? What's that anyway?"

"It's none of your business, you noisy girl!" Shade growled.

"Grumpy, huh? But I still want to see it" the girl said as she snatched away the picture, "Wow, she's a beauty! She's your girlfriend right?"

"Sheesh…" Shade hissed as he grabbed the picture back, "Not anymore"

"Oh~ You two broke up?" the girl grinned, "No need to be so grumpy, you'll move on soon"

"Why would I listen to people like you? You don't know anything" Shade said.

"That's kinda harsh, man" the girl glared, "Even though were poor and all we still have feelings!"

"Why would I care?" Shade replied back.

"Now I know why you're girlfriend broke up with you… You're so cold that no one can touch you because they'll freeze!" the girl said while she stuck her tongue.

"You don't know anything, so shut up your big fat mouth!" Shade said with a dark tone, "Just go and take the wallet don't bother me at all!"

"Do you really love her?" the girl asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Shade asked.

"If you really love her, which I think is true because you chased me only to get her picture" the girl started, "Then why don't you just get her back?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shade asked as he faced the girl.

"Court her!" the girl smiled.

"That's not gonna work, she's not easy to please" Shade said as he shook his head.

"Really?" the girl said as she thinks of something, "Oh! This always works!"

"What?" Shade asked, "But I'm not really interested on your stupid ideas, I just pity you because you look mental"

"And here I was being kind enough to help you" the girl muttered, "Just make her jealous pal, make her think that you've move on…If you two love each other so much, I'm pretty sure that she'll get you back once she realizes that she still loves you no matter what"

"For a person like you, that's some idea you got there" Shade nodded but the girl is nowhere to be seen also the wallet, "She's really a thief, a noisy thief"

* * *

That's for chapter one :) Thank you for reading!

What do you think? Should I continue? Please review :))


	2. Meeting Again

This is the second chapter. Thank you for your reviews :)) By the way the italized words are thoughts and flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

Shade is sitting on his leather chair with a bunch of files in his table. All morning he's been reviewing these folders. A knock on the door in his small office at home stopped him from looking at the folders.

"The door is open" he said lazily.

"Shade-sama, the girls that we've brought are already here" Lulu, one of Shade's trusted maid said as she bowed at him.

"Line them up and let me meet them one by one" Shade said.

"Hai, just wait for few minutes" Lulu said as she closed the door.

* * *

"Next!" Shade called as a blonde entered the room. He's been meeting a lot of girls but no one meets his expectation. They are all his stupid fans!

"Hi Shade-sama, my name is Isabel" the blonde said with a wink.

"Why did you come here?" Shade asked.

"When I heard about your announcement that you are looking for a fake girlfriend I ran to here immediately! I love you so much! I'll do anything for you!" Isabel squealed as she went near Shade. Shade stopped him with a hand sign.

"You're too noisy and clingy…Next!" Shade called as Isabel pouted and went out of the room with a gloomy face.

"Shade-sama! Marry me!" A girl with a short green hair exclaimed as she opened the door, "By the way my name is-"

"Next!" Shade shouted as the girl cried and run away.

"Shade-sama" Camelot walked inside the room with a cup of coffee and some cupcakes.

"Camelot, don't tell me you're going to apply too" Shade muttered as he massage his temples.

"No Shade-sama, but if I'm still young I will" Camelot chuckled as she placed the small snack on Shade's table, "You should take a little rest, you've been here all day"

"Tch, why are all the girls you've brought here are all my fans?!" Shade said angrily.

"Shade-sama, it's impossible to find a girl who does not have a hint of liking you" Camelot sighed, "They are all mesmerized by you so-"

"Fine then…I'll look for one myself" Shade said as he stood up, grabbed his coat then walked out his office._ This meeting is useless anyway. _He thought as he walked to his car and drive outside. He looked around and stopped his car on a park, "The park is where a lot of break ups happens"

He sat on a bench nearby and looked around. He is wearing a coat and sunglasses (for disguise and safety). However all he can see are couples with happy expressions, families bonding together and friends who are laughing their hearts out. He sighed as he remembered the days when he and Fine were still okay. He stood up and walked around to blow his sad mood.

"Stop that thief!" a police shouted. He saw a police chasing a guy away. But the clothes that the guy is wearing are familiar to him.

"Could it be?" he muttered as he takes a closer look.

Bump!

"Ow! What are you a statue or something?! Why didn't you walk aside when I told you so?!" the person whom he bumped with shouted.

"You again?!" Shade exclaimed.

"I don't have time to chit chat with you, so I'll be-" before the girl could finish the police caught her.

"Gotcha!" the police smirked as he held the girl.

"Let go of me!" the girl said as she struggles.

_Just like last night_. Shade thought as he stared at her.

"Thank you for stopping this thief" the police smiled at him, "I'll be taking her to the station now"

"No! I need to get there!" the girl said with a troubled expression.

_What does she mean?_ Shade looked at her with curiosity.

"Please help me" the girl muttered while looking at him. His eyes grew wide as he saw a tear fell on the girl's eye. The police drag the girl to his car and drive to the station. Shade was left dumbfounded.

He shook his head and went to his car. As he drives the expression of the girl kept on reminding him. It was like the girl is troubled with something, important. He glared at the road as he says to himself that he's being stupid and he just has to forget about that girl. But when he stopped his car he ended up in front of the police station.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself as he got out from his car.

"I said I didn't steal it!" a familiar voice shouted. He went to the door of the station to look at what is going on.

"You did! Give me back my purse! You thief!" an old lady that belongs to a high class said.

"But I told you granny, I didn't steal anything!" the girl replied back as the old lady glared at her.

"Just give it back you troublesome thief!" the police demanded, "If you don't play nice, I guess were just going to make you give it back the hard way! Hey, check her clothes and searched for the purse!"

"What?! Don't touch me! Hey! Wait!" the girl said.

"Found it! Is this your purse madam?" a police asked as he held a silver purse.

"Yes that's mine!" the old lady smiled as she grabs her purse.

"As a punishment you'll be lock up in jail for one year!" the police said.

"No I can't be in jail! Officer, you can't do that…I, someone's waiting for me! Please don't lock me up!" the girl said. But the police paid no heed and handcuffed her.

"Now, let's lock you-" before the police could continue, Shade butt in.

"Wait! I know her!" Shade said as he walked in.

"What is the meaning of this?" the police asked as he stared at Shade, "Wait, you're the boy that blocked this thing"

_So rude calling me a thing, but why is this guy here? Is he going to save me?_ The girl thought.

"She is a friend of mine" Shade started.

"What?! So, you're also a thief!" the police and the girl exclaimed.

"I'm not a thief! I mean were not thieves, you idiots!" Shade glared, "We were playing a bet unfortunately she lost on it and I ask her to be a fake thief and stole something"

"But why didn't you tell me when were still in the park" the police asked.

"Because her punishment is until she went to jail" Shade explained.

"Is that really true? Can I trust you?" the police asked Shade, "You also look suspicious"

"Don't you know me? I'm Shade a handsome model of the Seductive Moon and also the heir of the Dark Moon!" Shade glared at the police as he took off his sunglasses. Seductive Moon is a famous fashion company with a lot of shinning models and Dark Moon is a very successful company in Japan.

"Eekk! I'm sorry!" the police said as he took off the handcuffs from the girl.

"It's Shade!" the girl prisoners said.

"Shade, the pretty boy!" the officers smiled.

"Took you long enough" the girl winked at Shade.

"Let's go, you idiot" Shade said as he went out.

"Wait! Thank you officers!" the girl laughed as she followed Shade.

"How could a guy like that befriend such a person?" the police gawked.

"Seriously, teenagers nowadays" the old lady said as the police nodded.

* * *

"Hey, I said wait!" the girl called as she catches up with Shade.

"What do you still want? I already help you, right?" Shade said with an irritated look.

"Yeah, I just want to say thank you, Shade" the girl smiled.

"Whatever" Shade muttered as he went to his car.

"I didn't know you were that rich" the girl smirked.

"Are you kidding me? You actually knew me last night didn't you, that's why you targeted me" Shade said with a cold tone.

"Eh? No, I don't know you! You look rich with your style and you're mind is in the air that's why you were easily tricked" the girl explained.

"Shut up" Shade glared, "And why the hell am I talking with you? You're just a stranger, or most importantly a thief"

"So rude, that's why his girlfriend left him" the girl whispered.

"Are you saying something?" Shade asked.

"It's Rein" the girl said.

"What about the rain? It's not raining. Right, you are mental" Shade smirked.

"Stupid, my name is Rein! R-E-I-N!" Rein exclaimed.

"I don't care about your name, idiot" Shade said.

"Now that I know you and well, you know me too. We're not strangers anymore" Rein grinned.

"Tch, talking with you is full of nonsense. I'm going" Shade opened to door to his car.

"Thank you again. I don't know if this is possible but someday I will repay you" Rein smiled, "Bye Shade! See ya!"

"I hope not to see you again" Shade muttered as he drove his car. _What a weird girl. She didn't even drool on me._

* * *

Hope you like it :3


	3. The Perfect Candidate

Here is the third chapter :) Thank you for your reviews guys ;) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

Shade woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. He went to the bathroom and came out wearing only a towel._ The hell, it's been three days but I can't still find a fake girlfriend. I wonder how Fine is, did she find a replacement for me already? Tch, that's not possible. Her standards are so high that only my type can pass._

Ring. Ring. Ring

Shade grabbed his phone not bothering to look in the caller id, "What?"

"You haven't change at all" the caller said as it laughed a little.

"Fine? Why did you call?" Shade's eyes went wide then he smirked, "Oh~ Miss me already?"

"Not a chance" Fine smirked, "I just called to check what you've been doing"

"You still care? I thought you don't want to have contacts with me again?" Shade's eyes soften. _Just say you still love me and everything will be back the way it was._ Shade thought but it seems Fine has another plan.

"Yeah that's right but I still recognize you as a friend" Fine said.

"Friend huh?" Shade glared.

"Haha, what? Do you expect something more than that?" Fine chuckled.

"Tch, why did you call, really?" Shade said with a dark tone.

"Oh, did I piss you?" Fine smirked, "Anyway, the truth is I called you to spread my good news"

"And that is?" Shade asked with an impatient look.

"I have a NEW boyfriend" Fine said with a happy tone.

"What did you just said?!" Shade exclaimed. _Good news my a**._

"Shade, I've move on. If you still assume that everything will be back to normal then you're definitely wrong" Fine explained.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn on your relationship" Shade muttered.

"I've told the others about this, so this coming Saturday I, I mean we planned a dinner party to celebrate this good news. I hope you can make it-"

Before Fine could finish Shade ended their conversation. He punched the wall. Then sat on the ground and held his face.

"Did she really move on that fast? It's only been two days! Our relationship, didn't it mean to her?" he muttered then his face change into a dark one, "If this is how she plays, then I'll tag along"

* * *

"Here's your coffee sir" a waitress smiled as she looked at Shade with admiration. Shade just ignored her and drinks his coffee.

_I should try to look again. Just watch Fine, this is just the beginning_. Shade thought. He finished his coffee then he went out in the café. "Where should I start?"

"Shade-sama!" Shade jump a little when he heard a high pitched voice. He hid beneath a wall then takes a peek. Unfortunately he didn't wear any disguise today.

"Look! Look! It's Shade-sama on the cover!" a girl exclaimed as she showed her friend a magazine, almost making them kiss.

"Yeah! It's him! Kyaahh, he's so dreamy!" the girl's friend said.

"Don't touch him! He's mine!" the girl shouted.

"No! He's mine! Only mine!" the other girl said. Then a cat fight started, all because of a magazine.

"Hey look! A cat fight!" people started gathering around. Some are laughing, betting and some were cheering. Shade took the opportunity to sneak out.

_What a bunch of idiots_. He leaned tree and he breathes heavily. _Where am I going to find a perfect girl? Heck, Camelot is right! They are all my stupid obsess fans!_

"Where should we go? I've just withdraw from the bank earlier" a rich man said as he turned to his wife.

"Why don't we go to the restaurant?!" the wife exclaimed as her husband nodded. Suddenly, a thing was dropped by the rich couple. It's a huge wallet.

_What a careless couple._ Shade thought as he decided to walks to the wallet. However, someone caught it first. Shade thought that, that person is going to give it back but it turned to an opposite direction. _What the hell?!_

_That couple looks rich enough; I guess this money here will pay for that-_ the girl's thoughts were interrupt when someone blocked her way.

"Oh it's you, do you seriously want to go to jail?" Shade asked.

"I don't…now move aside and don't bother me" Rein said coldly.

"I'm not moving until you give that back, I thought you learn a lesson from yesterday" Shade said not moving an inch.

"Well, I don't care about what happened yesterday. Now let me through!" Rein demanded as she ran away. But Shade caught her hand.

"What is your problem?! Give that wallet back! Don't be so selfish!" Shade said.

"Selfish? You call me selfish?!" Rein snapped, "You rich people don't know how much we need money! We're not doing these things for our own sake! And we don't like doing these things!"

"Then just give the wallet back, dammit!" Shade glared.

"The hell just let me go!" Rein exclaimed, "This is none of your business! So, don't brag!"

"You're the one to talk! You brag on my life first!" Shade said as he snatched the wallet.

"Give it back!" Rein shouted.

"This is not even yours!" Shade said.

"Excuse me, did you see a huge wallet. We really need it back, that wallet has a lot of money in it and we worked hard for it" a couple butted on the two's quarrel.

"Is it this? Here" Shade said as he handed the wallet.

"Thank you very much!" the couple smiled.

"Hmph! Stupid jerk!" Rein muttered as she walked away.

"Is there a problem? Did you and your girlfriend fought?" the couple asked.

"Just shut it, you already have the wallet right?!" Shade glared, "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh~ It's really a lovers quarrel" the couple nodded.

* * *

_That stupid girl! Didn't she even think that she'll get more problems from stealing? Stupid idiot! Stupid! Baka! Idiot!_ Shade thought as he drove his car suddenly he saw a familiar person. _Speaking of the idiot and here she is._

Rein is running very fast and looks like in trouble. Shade decided to follow her, "Hmm, I don't think she is running away from polices since there is no one chasing her. Where is she going?"

Rein sighed as she reached her destination. She entered the hospital; a lot of people were staring at her. She looks tired and worn out. But she just ignored them and head to a certain room. _I wonder how she is._

"Why would she go in the hospital?" Shade asked himself as he hid on a wall and watched Rein. He's been following her around, "Is she sick?"

Suddenly, Rein looked back then sighed. She continued walking until she went inside a room. Shade went to that room's door and takes a peek.

"Oh, nice to see you again Rein" the doctor smiled.

"Me too, but how is she doing?" Rein asked.

"Well to be honest, she's not doing great" the doctor said, "She needs a heart transplant"

"A heart transplant?" Rein asked.

"Yeah, but that will cost a lot. I don't think you can-"

"If it's the money, I'll do my best to earn some! Just take care of her" Rein said.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone" the doctor said as he left the room.

"Mother, I'll make sure you'll get better" Rein smiled as she held her mother's hand.

"Rein" Rein's mother, Elsa said, "Don't stress yourself for me. I heard everything. You can't earn that money, it's impossible. Let's just give it up"

"No! Don't say that, as long as I'm here you're gonna be okay! I'll do anything!" Rein insisted.

"Rein, I'm sorry for being a nuisance. But if I'm gone then you won't have to worry about money and me" Elsa cried.

"Mother stop saying nonsense! You're the only one I have! Father left us, I don't want you to follow him. Please believe, didn't you say that everything will be possible if we just have faith"

"I'm sorry, Rein. I believe in you but I-"

"No buts! I'll be going now, and I promise I'm gonna earn money for your transplant!" Rein said as she went out.

"So that's why" Shade said as he stared at Rein.

"I was right! You were following me, you stalker!" Rein said.

"Stalker?! I'm not a stalker you idiot!" Shade denied.

"Then why did you follow me?" Rein asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you're not going to cause trouble again" Shade explained, "I heard about your mother's condition and that it costs a lot. What are you going to do about it? Earning that such price is impossible for the likes of you"

"Don't underestimate me! I'll think of something" Rein said.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to steal again?" Shade asked seriously, "If you do that you'll only cause more trouble. Not only to yourself but also to your mother"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Rein exclaimed, "It's not like I can get a job. I have no experience and I only finished elementary! What could I possibly do aside from bad things?"

"There is something you could do" Shade said.

"What?" Rein asked.

"I thought of this very hard. Two days have passed but I haven't found any one fitted for this" Shade said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Rein asked.

"Do you like me?" Shade asked.

"Hell no!" Rein said, "What's with that all of the sudden?"

"Just what I expected" Shade smirked, "You got yourself a job, idiot"

"Eh?" Rein said.

"Starting now, you're going to be my fake girlfriend" Shade grinned.

"What the hell!" Rein shouted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review :3


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

Here is chapter 4, thank you for your reviews. Please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

"Stop! You should stand straight! Chin up, stomach in! Not like that, you look like a corpse! Be more graceful! Your hands should be by your side, swaying a little! Don't forget your poise!" Camelot said.

_Damn this old lady! My body is already numb. Is she going to kill me? Why did I even agree to this!_ Rein thought as she kept on doing what Camelot orders.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Me? Your fake girlfriend? Did you bump your head or something?" Rein asked as she looked at Shade weirdly._

_"I'm serious, besides you need money and I need a fake girlfriend" Shade said, "We're even that way"_

_"But are you sure you are picking me for that position I mean job. Aren't you so desperate?" Rein said._

_"I know that already, that's why you need to be trained" Shade said with a serious tone._

_"Trained? What kind of training?" Rein asked._

_"You know, trainings like 'how to become a lady'" Shade explained as Rein's face darkens._

_"No way! I don't want to do such torture! I still love my life!" Rein exclaimed as she ran away but Shade words stopped her._

_"This job is your only choice. It's not like you have any other ideas right?" Shade said, "I know that you're not the type of girl who likes manners and elegance, so I decided that you're going to attend trainings"_

_"No! I only have to act like your girlfriend, nothing more or less! I don't need to do those bizarre things!" Rein exclaimed._

_"Tch, if you think that you only need to act well you're definitely wrong" Shade said, "A person like me should have a perfect girlfriend not just some ordinary girl. That's why you have to become that perfect lady whether you like it or not! And also it's unfair that I'll help you on your mother's transplant just by your plain acting skills"_

_"You're helping me out with mother's condition" Rein said._

_"Yeah, so you better work hard for it. This fake relationship should be perfect" Shade said, "This is your idea anyway so you're the most suited for this. And you said someday you'll repay me, then today is definitely that day"_

_"Fine, you got yourself a deal" then the two shake hands._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Stop daydreaming and be more aware on what you're doing!" Camelot snapped Rein's thoughts.

"Argh, I can't take this anymore!" Rein whispered.

"Don't just stand there start walking!" Camelot said.

"Excuse me Camelot-san, I think Rein here needs a little break" Lulu said while holding a tray.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 minutes break" Camelot left Lulu and Rein.

"Ahh~ Finally!" Rein sighed as she collapse on a couch, "Thank you so much, Lulu"

"It's nothing, I just can't bear watching such a painful scene" Lulu said with a shining background. Rein sweat dropped on this.

"No need to be exaggerate" Rein smiled, "Mmm, this is yummy"

"Thank you for your compliment, you deserve it for your hard work" Lulu smiled.

"I don't really think I'm improving. Camelot gets mad more and more" Rein sighed as she have another bite on the cookies, "I'm hopeless"

"Camelot is not mad, she's just energetic" Lulu said, "It's been awhile since she trained a girl"

"Excited? Wow, her excitement is so scary" Rein said, "So, you mean to say she have trained a lot of girls?"

"Not really, just Shade-sama's sister" Lulu said.

"Oh~ Come to think of it, where are Shade's family?" Rein asked.

"Moon Malia-sama and Milky-sama are in Europe both are busy on fashion business while Kaito-sama is having a lot of business trips" Lulu explained, "So to put it together, Shade-sama is on his own"

"Oh, what a loner" Rein grinned, "Fine, starting from now I'll do my best for that loner"

"Who's the loner?" a dark voice asked.

"S-Shade-sama, welcome back" Lulu said while shaking a little.

"Hello Mr. Loner!" Rein smiled as Lulu look more terrified.

"How dare you call me a loner?!" Shade's eyes darkened.

"Loner! A loner! Shade is a loner!" Rein teased as she makes funny faces.

"Shut up you, stinky thief!" Shade said as he chased Rein.

"Waahh! Help me! A loner monster is attacking me!" Rein wailed as she run away from Shade.

"Get back here, you crazy hag!" Shade said.

"Stop this childish act right now!" Camelot said all of the sudden. Shade stopped and regained his composure. Rein also stopped and whispered 'Party Pooper'.

"I'm going upstairs. Idiot, make sure you do your best and become a normal person" Shade said as he walked upstairs.

"You jerk!" Rein shouted, "I'll show you what a perfect girl means. Don't underestimate the power of Rein!"

"Now that you have the energy let's continue!" Camelot said as she dragged Rein with her.

"Wait! I didn't know what I was saying! Lulu help me!" Rein cried.

"I'm sorry Rein. I hope you survive. Good luck!" Lulu said.

* * *

Camelot taught Rein about proper manners, poise, grace and etc. to become a lady. They were practicing all day, learning how to walk with composure, how to talk in smooth manner, how to sit with poise and how to smile sweetly to the crowd. Unfortunately for Rein who experienced this for the first time, her performance was not that good.

Because of this Camelot is getting mad every second while Rein looks like she's not going to make it tomorrow. They didn't notice that it's already night time. Lulu called for them for dinner. Rein ran so fast to the dining hall leaving Camelot behind.

"That girl is hopeless" Camelot sighed.

"Please cope with it, it's her first time anyway" Lulu smiled, "Besides, aren't you happy with this training? It's been a while since you've teach a girl"

"The truth is I was overjoyed about this training. But I didn't know that the girl that Shade-sama's gonna bring is hard to train" Camelot said.

"Well Rein is not a fan girl of Shade-sama, and that type of girl is hard to find. So just deal with it, besides Rein is a lovely girl isn't she?" Lulu said, "Come on now Camelot-san, dinner is ready"

"I guess she is and I prefer those naïve types instead of those slutty types" Camelot said as she and Lulu went to the dining hall. When they arrived at the dining hall, they were surprised to see Rein choking while Shade is patting her back.

"I said eat your food slowly" Shade said boringly.

"But-cough-I-cough-was so-cough-hungry" Rein said while coughing. Shade just sighed and continued patting her back.

"Here drink this" Lulu said as she handed Rein a glass of water.

"Ah~ Thanks that's a relieve!" Rein cheered.

"I thought you've become a normal person but you're still the same" Shade smirked.

"What did you say?!" Rein shouted back.

"I can't believe there's a wacko inside my mansion, let her out!" Shade said while being chased by Rein.

"Get back here you, cocky bastard!" Rein growled.

"Rein! Shade-sama please calm down" Lulu said.

"I forgot to teach her about eating manners! And her words are still from low class! And her poise and and! Aaahhh!" Camelot exclaimed as she held her head.

"Camelot-san, calm down. Rein, Shade-sama! Everyone take it easy!" Lulu said with tears. _Kami-sama what should I do with them?_

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review :3


	5. The New Couples

Chaptie 5 is here :) Thank you for your reviews :) Hope you Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The people are enjoying their day off except a certain blue haired girl. Rein is running as fast as she could to get to Shade's mansion. Today is her first day of work as Shade's fake girlfriend.

_Crap I'm late! That guy is surely pissed by now_. She thought, without noticing she arrive at the mansion. She hesitated to ring the doorbell but then the gate opened, maybe it was meant for her. She went inside nervously. She looked left and right as she walked to the house. Lucky for her Shade is nowhere to be found. She decided to sit from a couch then she laid her head on its headboard.

"Phew, I'm so tired from all this running" Rein muttered as she closed her eyes and tried to take a nap. Suddenly, she felt darkness around her.

"You idiot, you're already late yet you still bother to take a nap" a dark voice said. Rein's eyes snapped open only to see a pair of dark blue eyes. She was captivated in those mesmerizing eyes so she stared at them for a while.

Flick!

"Oi! Wake up already and stop daydreaming!" Shade said.

"Ow, why did you do that?!" Rein pouted as she rubbed her forehead.

"Shut up and get your lazy body out of there! It's your first day of work, how am I supposed to pay you if you're just sleeping around! I can't believe I even hired you" he said while glaring at the lying figure who's now pissed.

"First of all, I already asked you if you're sure that you're hiring me! Second of all, it's too early for the preparations for that dinner! And third just admit that you're excited to see your girl- I mean ex-girlfriend!" Rein exclaimed while getting up.

"Shut up and come with me" Shade muttered. Rein gave a funny face behind his back then she followed behind. They went to a certain room. Shade opened the door, inside there are a bunch of ladies wearing white robe.

"Good morning, Shade-sama, Ms. Rein" the ladies beamed at the two.

"Eh? I thought Camelot and Lulu are your only maids?" Rein turned to Shade.

"They are from my modeling agency" Shade said.

"But why so many? I'm only one" Rein wondered.

"If you were normal they'll be only five but sadly you're not normal at all" Shade smirked, "Now, I'll leave you this girl. Be sure to make her look like a normal lady. I'll be back at 6 pm" then he left.

Rein blinked her eyes two times, then her face panicked, "Wait! Don't leave me behind with them!"

"Ms. Rein let's start your make over" one of the ladies smiled.

"No! This is not happening!" Rein said as she struggles from the ladies' grip.

"Your bath is ready" Rein was dragged in the bathroom, "Now let's take off your clothes"

"No wait! I can do this myself, wait! I need privacy!" Rein shouted.

* * *

At exactly 6 pm, Shade arrived at the mansion. He is wearing a light blue shirt inside a black suit and a pair of slacks. His hair is messier that makes him look sexy yet elegant. He went inside the house and was greeted by Lulu and Camelot.

"Welcome home, Shade-sama" the two bowed while he just nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked, "And also the make-up artists?"

"The make-up artists are already gone. I'll just call Rein to get down here" Lulu smiled but she stopped walking as a voice interrupted.

"It's okay Lulu, I'm here" Rein flashed a cute smile as she went down to the stairs. She is wearing blue short dress with ruffles on the bottom part and a pair of silver 3 inches heels. Her hair is in a low side ponytail with curls. Her accessories are a pair of silver heart shaped earrings, a silver heart shaped locket and silver circular bracelets.

"I'm so happy to see you in that get up" Camelot smiled as tears flowed in her eyes, "My hard work is not wasted"

"You're so beautiful Rein" Lulu's eyes shined.

"Thank you" Rein said as she reached them, "But I feel weird in this dress, it's too short. The heels are killing my feet. And I'm not used in wearing these stuffs"

"It's okay, you'll get used to it" Lulu winked.

"Shade, what do you think?" Rein turned to Shade who is staring at her the whole time, "What's with that look? Do I look weird? Hey, wake up already!"

"Shut up" Shade muttered as he turned to another direction, "I say you look normal for the first time. And it's not very bad, the way you look"

_His comment is so dry, he was actually stunned by her just now_. Camelot and Lulu sweat dropped.

"Hmph, after all I've been through that's only what you're going to say" Rein glared as she thought of the scary make over she'd been through.

"Whatever let's get going" Shade said as he grabbed Rein's hand and went outside. Rein was shocked with Shade acts.

"Good luck and have fun!" Lulu waved.

"Ah~ Do your best you two! Rein don't mess up! Remember all the things I taught you!" Camelot said, "And don't forget to smile that'll add up your fake sweet acts!"

"Hai! Thank you!" Rein said as she walked to the car. She was expecting him to open the door for her but Shade is already inside.

"What are you waiting for? Get in" Shade muttered. Rein stomped her feet as she walked to the other side.

Tack!

"I'm amaze, Shade. You're really a gentleman" Rein smiled with a dark look.

"Whatever" Shade said as he starts the engine.

_Stupid bastard! This is not what I've seen on movies. I guess he'll be a cocky bastard no matter what. _Rein thought as the car started leaving. _I wonder how this dinner is going to be._

* * *

Shade parked the car in the parking lot beside a very expensive looking restaurant. The two went out in the car, Shade still didn't open the door for Rein which made her pissed but he just ignored her. Then they walked to the entrance. But before that Shade held Rein's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rein asked, her face is blushing a bit, just a bit.

"Did you already forget that you're my fake girlfriend? We need to act lovey dovey to make them believe, do you get it idiot?" Shade said as Rein nodded then they went inside. A waiter approached once they are inside.

"Mr. Shade, please follow me" the waiter said while Shade nodded. As they walked by Rein is so amazed from the people and from the restaurant itself.

_It's so classy and sparkling! Wow, I can't believe I'm here inside this place. It's like a dream! _Rein thought with sparkling eyes. She gawked at everything she sees. Then she suddenly tripped but Shade caught her.

"You should be more careful" Shade said as he stared at her.

"Hai, thank you" Rein nodded. _It's so weird to see him being gentle. But then again, this is all an act._

"Were here" the waiter said as he opened a door to a certain room. This room is more organized for a special occasion there are a lot of flowers and candle lights, soft music background and an amazing background.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Rein's eyes went wide. The waiter bid goodbye and then left them.

"Oi, snapped out of it and behave well" Shade hissed.

"Shade! It's nice to see you again!" Tio and Auler greeted Shade as they went near him. They are also wearing formal suit with different inside shirts color. Tio is wearing pink while Auler is wearing light green.

"Yeah, it's been awhile" Shade said.

Rein watched the group of friends chatted happily and felt a little left out. _Did this guy totally forget my presence?_

"By the way who is that good looking lady?" Tio asked.

"My name is Rein" Rein smiled feeling more comfortable that someone notice her.

"Nice to meet you milady, I'm Tio" Tio smiled as he kiss Rein's hand.

"Err, nice to meet you too" Rein said with a weird smile. _I can't believe there are still guys who do this. Oh well at least he's more nice than that bastard._

"Hi Rein, my name is Auler" Auler said as Rein nodded.

"Nice to meet you too" Rein smiled. _I guess his friends are good after all, I wonder why he's even friends with them._

"Where is Bright, by the way?" Shade asked while looking around.

"Actually he's with-" the two started to explain but they were cut off.

"Me" Fine smiled. She is wearing a red short dress with black stilettos. It was a tube dress that reaches her thighs. Her hair is in a neat bun. Her accessories were a pair of black diamond earrings and a silver chain with a black diamond pendant.

Fine is with Bright whose wearing a white inside shirt. Sophie, Altezza, Lione and Mirlo are also with them. Sophie is wearing a light green dress, Altezza is wearing a gold with a mixed of silver dress, Lione is wearing a peach dress and Mirlo is wearing a dark blue dress (just use your imagination *SpongeBob accent*).

"Why are you together?" Shade asked.

"Because Bright here, is my new boyfriend" Fine smirked as she grip Bright's arm.

_Bright? My best friend? Why, of all the people?_ Shade thought as he looks at them with wide eyes.

"What's with that expression Shade? Why so surprise?" Fine asked.

"I guess you could say that. I never thought it was Bright" Shade said as he looked at Bright who turned his head to another direction.

"Hey Shade who is that girl?" Altezza asked.

"Oh, she's Rein" Tio and Auler smiled.

"Are you Shade?!" Altezza exclaimed.

"Well then let me introduce Rein, my new girlfriend" Shade smiled as he snaked his arm around Rein's waist . Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. Rein just stared at Shade innocently.

_It's starting_. Rein smiled.

* * *

Hope you like it! Thank you for reading, please review :3


	6. The Dinner

Chapter 6! Thank you for your reviews :) Hope you enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigoboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

There was a huge silence in the group. Sophie, Altezza, Lione, Mirlo and Bright were so shock. Tio and Auler were also shock but they were kinda amused. Fine is shock as well but she has this dark aura surrounding her. Shade look at them with a wide smirk.

"You look like a bunch of idiots" he smirked.

"Shut up you jerk!" Altezza said as she woke up from shock.

"Shade, it's just that we can't believe that you've move on easily" Sophie said shyly.

"Oh that? What about her? Didn't she move on easily too?" Shade asked as he turned his direction to Fine, "If she can move on then so am I" Fine and Shade had a glaring contest.

"I wonder if you really have move on. Who knows maybe you're just using that girl as a cover" Fine said as she turned to Rein and Shade, "Knowing you, you're not the type of guy to fall in love easily. You have a very cold heart. Even your first girlfriend took time to make you love her back. But now you're telling us that you've move on with this girl. Do you even know each other? Or did you just grab her out of nowhere"

"What about you? You're not the type of girl who likes romance and you're not easy to please. Maybe you're the one who's making a story up" Shade said back. The air between the two was cold and heavy.

"Umm, why don't we start the dinner? After all this night is supposed to be a celebration for not only one but two new couples" Lione gulped before giving a smile.

"Yeah she's right, we can't just stand here all day" Mirlo added.

"I'm also hungry!" Tio announced.

"You're so helpful Tio" Altezza rolled her eyes as Tio grinned.

"Alright, I also want to know more about our new friend Rein" Fine gave a smile to Rein but her eyes were glaring at her, "And how she manage to make Shade fall for her"

"Yeah, I also want to get to know more about her" Bright smiled.

"Well then, let's take our seats" Auler said as the group took their places. Their table was circular in shape and is covered by a white cloth with golden flowery designs. Their places are: Lione beside Tio then Sophie, Shade, Rein, Auler, Altezza, Fine Bright and Mirlo. After taking their seats their food was served. First is the appetizer: Crab soup.

Each one of then took their spoons and take a sip on the soup. The soup is very creamy and tasty. But it was also hot and steamy. Rein did the same thing, well maybe not really the same. She took a spoonful of soup and shoved it on her mouth, not knowing that it was still hot. Everyone stared at her as she looked troubled on the hot soup inside her mouth.

Shade sighed as he offered her a glass of water. She gulped it quickly and gave a loud sighed of contentment. Then she looked at the group with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for that" she muttered.

"Hahaha! You look so funny! You're expression was- Hahaha!" Tio burst out laughing which made Rein more embarrassed.

"Seriously Tio!" Lione hit Tio's head hard as she smiled at Rein, "It's okay, the soup really looks yummy and I think you're kinda hungry"

"Haha, yeah something like that" Rein sweat dropped as Tio pouted. She looked at Shade that says sorry. Shade just glared at her and took another sip from his soup.

_I can't mess up again!_ Rein thought.

Then the main course was served. It consists of: A steak, fish fillet and shrimp tempura. Rein had a hard time in slicing the steak. She looked at the group but it seems like she's the only one who's having a trouble in slicing her food.

_They really know how to deal this kind of food and how to use the utensils well. Sigh~ I'm really hopeless in this kind of eating manners._ She thought while trying her best to slice the food. _But I can't give up just like that!_

"Rein, are you having a hard time in slicing the steak? It seems like you're also not use in using the utensils at all. How do you eat at home? Do you use those plain wooden chopsticks?" Fine turned to Rein with a smirk.

"Uh, I-" Rein stuttered while looking at her hands. _Wah! What to do? If only I pay more attention to Camelot's teachings! I'm sorry Shade!_

"She's just nervous, it's her first time having a dinner with a group" Shade said as he grabbed Rein's knife and fork and starts slicing the steak, "When we eat dinner, it's just the two of us. And I always feed her, like this"

"Huh?" Rein muttered as she stared at Shade's hand that is holding her fork with a piece of steak, "I mean, ah~"

"There, if you're having a hard time in eating your food just tell me" Shade smiled.

"Okay" Rein smiled back.

Fine glared at the lovey dovey couple then she turned to Bright and smirked, "Hey Bright, I'm jealous of their sweetness why don't I also feed you. Here, say ah~"

"Ah~" Bright obeyed then smiled at Fine. Fine caught Shade staring at her with a dark look then she smirked. The dinner goes on with two couples showing off their sweetness with each other, like feeding each other and wiping off the dirt in their faces. Auler got an idea and turned to Altezza.

"Altezza, do you want me to feed you?" Auler turned to his girlfriend.

"Don't say that it's embarrassing!" Altezza turned to another direction with a blushing face.

"Oh! Altezza are you okay? You're all red!" Sophie said bluntly as Altezza glared at her.

"Shut it! I'm okay!" Altezza said.

"Eh, then maybe you're blushing!" Sophie grinned.

"What are talking about?!" Altezza glared at Sophie and the two of them had a little argument, though Altezza is the only one getting work up.

"You two just stop it" Lione said, "Besides Rein is here, don't you feel a little shame?" but the two just ignored her.

"Just let them be, they look funny anyway" Tio grinned as he watched the two go on.

"Err, sorry about this Rein. But it's a normal thing for us" Mirlo said.

"It's okay, you guys seemed so close to each other" Rein smiled.

"Well yeah, we've known each other since were kids" Fine explained, "Our families are linked to each other. They owned the greatest companies and make alliances with each other, that's why we heiress and heirs were made friends by our parents"

"We always hang-out with each other. Whether there's an occasion or none, we always stick with each other. When we entered school our group was called as the Popular Majesties, it's kinda funny what they called us" Bright smiled at the memory.

"And also each of us has a cute nickname from our classmates" Sophie winked, "I am the Cheerful Flower, Auler is the Good Hardworking Suitor, Altezza is the Ignorant Brat, Lione is the Dancing Queen, Tio is the Childish Idiot, Mirlo is the Shy Princess, Bright is the Prince Charming, Fine is the Sweetheart of the Campus and Shade is the Sexy Heartthrob. It's really fun when people call us that, so nice memories"

"That's really cute and fun!" Rein exclaimed, "You guys are so popular and wonderful"

"What about you Rein? Did you have nicknames too?" Sophie asked.

"Umm, well my friends call me the Brave Little Blue Bird" Rein smiled, "Because even though I was the shortest and most innocent of them all, I was the bravest too"

"Haha nice" Tio laughed as the others followed. They all had a great chat, asking here and there.

"So where did you meet Shade? How did you make him fall for you?" Fine asked.

"Oh, we met in a street in the middle of the night and then he's wallet, I-" Rein was cut off by Fine.

"Street? In the middle of the night? What are you doing there in the middle of the night, Rein? Girls shouldn't be wandering off at that time and place" Fine said with suspicion, "And what about Shade's wallet?"

_Oh no! I got too excited! Rein you're so loud!_ Rein thought as she looked at Fine with an uneasy smile, "Umm, the wallet I got it and-"

"It's not that important, why do you wanna know?" Shade looked at Fine.

"Why don't we wanna know? It's normal for us to know how you two meet and how you fell for each other" Fine said, "Or maybe I'm actually right that you two are just-"

"I'm sorry for stopping just now, it's just that how we met was so embarrassing" Rein smiled. Shade look at her with questioning eyes saying 'What are you doing?' She just replied it with a look that's says 'Trust me'.

"Then, please continue" Fine said.

"As I was saying we met at that place and at that time, I've just finished working at that time, I didn't notice it was very late. On my way home I saw Shade looking drunk and having a hard time walking then he suddenly dropped something and it was his wallet. I grabbed his wallet and I saw a picture inside, it was a picture of a girl" Rein explained as Fine looked at her with serious eyes.

"Then Shade turned around and our eyes meet. Then it was like time stopped and it was the two us alone in the world" she continued. _What the heck am I saying? Ugh, whatever I need to make a story up!_

"Wow, so it was love at first sight!" Lione and Mirlo squealed, "Please continue!"

"Yeah I guess, then Shade snatched away his wallet and told me to go away. I looked at him and figured out that he just had a broke up with his girlfriend" Rein continued.

"More like with your big mouth you manage to gather information" Shade smirked.

"Shut up you meanie!" Rein pouted, "Right, he was also a meanie back then but we had a little chat then he drive me home because it was quite late. Surprisingly, we saw each other again and we got to know each other more. And then we started dating"

"Just like that?" Fine asked.

"Well yeah, it was a love at first sight" Rein said.

"How plain and simple" Fine said, "But I'm not convinced that Shade really loves you"

"Fine, what did you just said" Bright said as he turned to Fine, "I'm sorry about that, Fine apologize too"

"It's true, Rein you need to learned more about Shade or else you'll end up getting hurt" Fine said.

"What about the two of you? Do you really love Bright?" Shade asked.

"Yes, he is perfect for me. He gives his time to me a lot more than his hobbies, he loves me ever since were kids and he was never late for occasions like this especially when it's just the two of us" Fine explained, "But you two barely know each other, how can you call that love?"

"Why don't you believe that it was really loved at first sight?" Shade asked.

"Because it's impossible, especially for a guy like you" Fine said.

"Then let me show you that I really love Rein" Shade said then he stared at Rein lovingly. He muttered sorry before crashing his lips against her. Rein's eyes widened and so as the others. Not too long Rein closed her eyes to feel the kiss. Fine stood up and run outside. Then Shade break apart with Rein.

"I'll go after Fine. It's nice meeting you Rein" Bright said as he went outside. Everyone also went home and bid goodbye. Shade and Rein went to the car and drove off.

"I'm sorry about that" Shade said while keeping his eyes on the road. Rein remained silent. "Oi, can you just speak a little?"

_My first kiss was gone! It was taken away by this jerk! This took it away!_ Rein was thinking hard about what happened, "It's gone now…"

"What's gone now?" Shade asked.

"My first kiss! Why didn't you tell me about that?! It was so sudden, I was so shock!" Rein throw punches at Shade.

"Ow, what the hell?! Stop it will you!" Shade threw a glare then Rein stop, "I had no choice, I need to prove her something so I did that without thinking. And I said I was sorry alright"

"Hmph, still…" Rein pouted, "I can't believe it's actually you who would be my first kiss"

"But admit it, you also enjoyed it" Shade smirked.

"No I didn't! Stop saying stupid things!" Rein blushed as she turned to the window, "But I guess it's worth it, we manage to get her jealous right?"

"What do you mean us? I was the only one who's working hard while you were busy doing stupid clumsy things" Shade said.

"Hey! I made a story up! Though it was a crappy one…" Rein said.

"It's a disgusting story…love at first sight, what the heck was that?" Shade said.

"It's better than nothing!" Rein said back. Then the two of them continuously argue with each other.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review :3


	7. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 7 is here :) Thank you for reviewing and supporting this story :3 Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

It was quite late so Shade decided to drive Rein home. Rein protests and told him that she was going to be okay. Shade glared at her and told her that she is being stupid going home in that get up. Rein grinned thinking Shade cared. Shade is like a mind reader and told her that he is not worried or what so ever she is thinking. He said that it's hard to find a fake girlfriend and he can't hire another one because Rein was introduced earlier. Rein just frowned.

Her hometown is quite far and dark. The people living there seem asleep already. The houses are just plainly made of wood. The streets look scary and creepy. Overall the town looks curse! Just kidding, but it really looks scary though.

"Hey, are you sure this is the right place? Or did you forget where you live?" Shade asked.

"I'm not that stupid! Just a little more and were almost there, okay?" Rein said.

"Your hometown looks cursed. I bet a lot of rumors like killing and robbing is popular in here" Shade said.

"No, and there never was! It only looks scary because it's so late now but when morning comes this place looks amazing!" Rein grinned then turned to Shade, "Riches like you are just not use to this kind of place. Or could it be that you're?"

"I'm what?" Shade asked.

"You're scared!" Rein chuckled.

"I'm not scared of this idiot in fact I'm scarier than this place" Shade smirked.

"You're so weird and that's scary" Rein smiled, "Oh, just stop right here!"

Shade stopped the car, "Are we here?"

"Yup! Home sweet home!" Rein smiled as she went out of the car. Her house was also simple but homey at the same time. But before going in she turned around and smiled at Shade, "Thank you for everything for today, I guess. See ya!" _Except for your bullying and stealing my first kiss!_

"Whatever" Shade muttered, "Oh idiot…"

"What?" Rein glared.

"Don't go wandering in your street late at night" and with that the car left leaving a grinning Rein.

* * *

The next morning, Rein woke up looking weak and tired. She can't sleep last night because of the memory of her first kiss. She groaned then walked to the bathroom to fixed herself. After that she wore an oversized blue t-shirt and a of pair jeans. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. She not like this at all, usually she just wore a plain shirt inside her hood and baggy pants. And her hair is actually messy. But maybe because of Camelot's teachings she grew fond with this, she didn't hate it though.

Then she saw her dress and accessories last night. It's her first time wearing those things and attending in a party. She was really happy last night, except the part where Fine always glares at her, the fighting between the ex couple and her stolen first kiss. About Fine getting mad to her well that was expected after all she was the first girlfriend and first love. The fighting also can't be help. But the kiss, she can't forget about it.

She could still feel the warm sensation on her lips. Every time she thinks about it she couldn't help but blush, well that was her first kiss! Even though she acted cool about it last night, her heart is really pounding very hard. But still all of that was just an act! Those touches, sweetness and the kiss they shared were all fake! But she can't help but feel warm and happy about those things, even though they're just an act.

"Argh! Just stop it Rein! Those are all an act!" Rein exclaimed as she glared at the dress and accessories, "Should I give this back? What am I saying, of course I should! Where am I gonna where these things, they are so unlike me…" _But seeing Shade again…darn it! I manage to act cool last night so I can do that again!_

She then decided to go to the mansion. She went to door but when she opened it she saw a big fat guy with a cigarette on his mouth. It was the land lord! He gave her a dark look, but she gave it back with a warm smile.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Land lord?" Rein asked sweetly. _Crap! The deadline of the rent bill is today! Rein you stupid forgettable idiot!_

"You know why the hell I am here!" the guy said as he blew the smoke to Rein's face. Rein coughed a little then turned to him with puppy eyes.

"Please Mr. Land lord, just give me more time. I promise I'll pay you" Rein pleaded but that didn't work to the guy.

"You told me that a hundred times, kid! I need your money now!" the guy shouted.

"But-" Rein tried to reason out but the guy beat her to it.

"No payment! No house! Got it?" the guy said.

"Please just a little more time" Rein said.

"Then it's decided" the guy said. Rein gasped to the next words he said, "Get lost in here!"

"But-"

"I said get out of here! I'm giving you 20 minutes to gather your things!" Rein ran inside the house and grab a large bag. She started packing her things on it.

"Stupid guy! Why won't he give me another chance?" Rein said as she kept on stuffing her things in her bag. Then she was finished. She walked out of the house and saw the land lord grinning.

"Now go, besides I found new renters" he said. Rein just glared at him and leave. But before she really leaves she took a last glance at her house, or should I say ex house.

* * *

Time flies fast and its already night time, but still Rein haven't found any place to stay. She can't stay at the hospital because her mother will be worried, her friends' houses were all full and she does not have any money to pay for a house rent, no one pitied her situation. Then it hit her, very hard. She ran to Shade's mansion, thinking that place is the best idea ever.

Ding. Dong.

"Rein? What are you doing here? It's already late" Lulu asked then she saw Rein's bags, "What's with those bags?"

"Actually I-"

"Why are you here, idiot?" Shade said while walking at the front door.

"So rude" Rein pouted.

"What's with those bags? Are you camping?" Shade asked as he lifts one of his eye brows, "Or do you plan on living here?"

"Eh?" He hit it bulls eye!

"I can't imagine living with you. You will cause a lot of troubles, you're very annoying and loud" Shade smirked.

"I was not planning that! I also don't want to live with the same roof as you, jerk face!" Rein exclaimed then she grabbed the dress and accessories and throws it at Shade who caught it at ease, "I was just giving those back! Now bye!"

* * *

"Now Rein where are you going to sleep?" Rein muttered to herself as swing her feet back and forth. She is currently sitting on a bench on the park. _What an unlucky day. First of the land lord, then no place to stay and then Shade. What am I gonna do?_

As the night goes by it's getting colder and colder. Rein hugged her bags tightly to warm herself a bit. Then she starts to feel sick and sneezed. She sighed and she closed her eyes.

Flick!

"Ow! What the-" she opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar dark blue eyes, "Shade? Why are you here?"

"I got suspicious on what you're up to so I followed you. Now, why are you here?" Shade repeated the same question but Rein remained silent, "Give me an answer, will you?!"

"I don't have a place to stay, or more like I don't have a home now" Rein said.

"Stupid, why didn't you tell me anything?" Shade glared at her.

"Because you said you don't want to live with me" Rein said.

"Tch, well that maybe true but like I said you can't get sick or hurt because you're my fake girlfriend. I don't want to look for another one, it's hard" Shade explained.

"What a reason you got there" Rein gave a weak smile. _This guy only cares about that fake relationship. He's so cold hearted!_

"Whatever, just stand up and were going to your new house" Shade said.

Rein smiled at the word house. She got up and carried her bags, followed behind Shade, "Achoo!"

"Tch" Shade muttered then he walked near her. Rein was expecting that he will call her stupid, well that did happen but there is another thing that happened. He gave his coat to her and carried some of her bags.

"Thank you" Rein smiled then then went home.

* * *

Thank you for reading :3 Please review :))

To Pearl Melodys: Thank you for your message and about the jealousy between SXR well that may happen in later chapties :3 Again thank you for the idea and for your support ;)


	8. Living With Each Other

Chapter 8 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

It was a bright morning at Shade's mansion. Yet, a blue haired girl was still sleeping at her queen size bed. Her body was sprawled around the bed and she was snoring loudly. Then her alarm clock ring which gave her a shock and made her fall.

Thud!

"Ow!" Rein muttered as she opened her eyes, only the see herself in the floor. She sat and then glared at the alarm clock that is still ringing, "So you are my first enemy here aside from that jerk. I won't forgive you!" she banged the alarm clock to turn it off.

She smiled at her success. Then walked to the bathroom and fixed herself. After that she walked downstairs wearing white sleeveless top and gray sweatpants. She let her hair down. As she went to the dining hall she observed the mansion. It was so huge and beautiful. In the living room were three black sofas, a large glass table, an enormous flat screen TV, a cream colored furry carpet at the bottom and a large portrait of a family.

It was Shade's family. He and his dad were wearing tuxes while his mother and his sister were wearing dresses. They look happy and elegant in the picture. Rein's eyes saddened. She envied Shade for having a complete happy family, while she only has her mother who is very sick. Her father, according to her mother died on a traffic accident. But she never saw her father's face even in a picture, she never did. But her mother told her that she and her father have the same features so she just imagined herself as a man thinking that that's how her father looks like.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a ball hit her head, or maybe someone hit her with it. It didn't hurt though it was just a small stress ball. She glared at the intruder who was smirking at her. Shade is wearing a grey shirt and black jogging pants.

"What do you want, jerk face?" Rein glared at him.

"Nothing, just want to piss you off" Shade smirked. Rein throw the ball back at Shade who caught it easily.

"Well congratulations you pissed me off!" Rein made a grumpy face, "Just by looking at your face makes me mad"

"Too bad you need to get used to this handsome face cause we, even I hate to say it, are living together now" Shade said as he walked closer to her, "Never seen that close but I'm quite disappointed that my fake girlfriend is flat-chested"

"You pervert!" Rein shouted as she tried to hit Shade but he caught her hand.

"Shut up its still early in the morning, dear" Shade smirked.

"You perverted bastard! Let me go!" Rein struggled to break free but Shade gripped her hand tighter.

"Why do you think I'll be interested with you, idiot?" Shade glared.

Rein's eyes showed a hurtful expression but she brushed it off and bite Shade's hand, "Me too! I will never like you, bastard!"

"Sh*t! You're teeth are so sharp as a knife! You're gonna pay for that!" Shade chased Rein around the living room.

"It's your entire fault! I'm just making my revenge!" Rein cried as she run for her life. Minutes passed Lulu and Camelot went to the living room to announced breakfast.

"Shade-sama, Rein its-" Lulu and Camelot's eyes grew wide when they saw Rein and Shade in a weird position. They are in the couch Shade's body above Rein. Shade was gripping both of Rein's hands while Rein is screaming bloody murder.

"Get off me and let me go you disgusting jerk!" Rein said as she continued struggling.

"Not until you apologize to me you, low-class idiot!" Shade said not letting go.

"I will never admit defeat!" Rein said.

"Then were gonna stay like this until you apologize!" Shade said.

"Umm, sorry for disturbing you but it's already breakfast time" Camelot fake coughed which made the two stopped on what they're doing.

"Sorry, it's all this guy's fault" Rein said as she fixed herself.

"Whatever" Shade muttered as he messed his hair and went to the dining hall.

"You know, you two look like a married couple" Lulu grinned as Rein blushed.

"Don't say such disgusting things" Rein said as she walked to the dining hall.

"It's been a while since I saw Shade-sama like that" Camelot sighed with a smile.

"Yeah he's always serious. I guess Rein changed him. Hey, what if the two end up with each other" Lulu said as she and Camelot walked to the dining hall as well.

"That maybe possible but were not so sure about that. Shade-sama still likes Fine-sama and Rein is just acting as his girlfriend for a while" Camelot said.

"Yeah but still, while faking it don't you think they'll grow some feelings with each other and they are also living with each other now. It may be possible" Lulu said.

"Maybe" Camelot smiled as she watched Rein and Shade argued with each other again.

* * *

Rein was watching TV at the living room. She is comfortably sitting on the sofa while eating some popcorn. She is having a great time until someone grab her popcorn. She glared at Shade who sat beside her and started eating her popcorn. Shade turned to her with a smirk.

"Thanks for the popcorn" Shade said.

"I didn't even give it to you" Rein said as she grabs her popcorn back, "Why don't you just grab your own one. There are a lot of them on the dining table"

"I'm lazy to go there, so I'll have yours instead" Shade smirked as he tried to grab the popcorn but Rein hugged it securely and stuck out her tongue.

"N-O means no way" Rein said, "Why do you like to piss me off?"

"Because its fun" Shade said.

"Meanie! Anyway, what's with your clothes? Going somewhere?" Rein asked.

"I'm off to work" Shade said as he stood up. He is wearing a fitted shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Work? You lazy jerk works?" Rein laughed.

"Shut up, did you forget I'm a model" Shade glared.

"What a suitable job for a lazy guy like you. All you have to do is to pose and smile at the camera" Rein said boringly.

"Tch. Well then I'm off be a good girl and don't cause trouble" Shade smirked as he ruffled Rein's hair.

"I wish you bad luck!" Rein glared then she heard the door slammed. She smiled. _He's gone! The jerk is gone! I'm free!_

* * *

Shade was posing at the camera and doing his best to look irresistible and hot. He is only wearing his ripped jeans. He has beads of sweat on his forehead and there are also on his body but he doesn't look tired at all. The sweat made his body glistened that made the whole girls staff faint. The cameraman smiled as he took pictures of Shade. He is a great model. The cameraman is very proud of him.

"Okay! That's a wrap Shade!" the director smiled at Shade who nods back. Shade sat on a chair and gulped a mineral then he grab the towel from one of the staff who is drooling at him.

"Shade I'm so glad to work with you! We have no problems cause your perfect!" the cameraman smiled.

"It's no big, after all this is my mother's company. I have to do my best to make her proud" Shade gave a smirk.

"But you know, we are lacking of models, girl models" the director said, "The models that we have are just body and beauty but when they pose they loss their charm. They are so hard to teach! And so bitchy, they are a bunch of brats! They only do their best when you're around! Also we can't find any suitable partner for you. They faint easily, some drools and some doesn't listen to us anymore!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Shade asked.

"Shade this is serious! We need to get you a partner, you can't always pose alone!" the director said.

"Alright, alright" Shade said then he got an idea, "Hey I have someone I know. She's not a brat, or maybe she is a little, but she doesn't drool or faint at me, I'm sure she will listen to you if it's for money. But she does not have any experience in modeling"

"That's fine she can learn while she starts to model. Oh, how does she look?" the director asked.

Shade thought about it. _Actually she looks beautiful at last night's dinner. Wait! Did I just call her beautiful?! No way! _

"Is there something wrong? I'm asking you, what does she looks like?" the director asked again.

"You'll see, but she's kinda cute when she's piss" Shade smirked.

"Okay, bring her tomorrow" the director smiled.

* * *

Shade went home, it was already night. He was greeted by Lulu and Camelot. He smiled back and then went upstairs. He walked to Rein's room then knocked at the door, but there is no answer. He turned to knob and figured out that the door is unlocked. He went inside and saw no one there. He thought that Rein was somewhere not here. But before he could go out the sound of the bathroom door caught his attention. He looked back only to see Rein wrapped in a blue towel. She just took a bath. Then Rein saw Shade and yelled.

"Pervert! Get out! Out!" Rein screamed as she throws her pillows at Shade who hurriedly went out. After Rein dressed up with a blue stripes T-shirt and jean shorts, she went out of her room and saw Shade waiting for her. She blushed as she recalled at what happened earlier.

"Why did you suddenly get in?!" Rein said while still blushing.

"Your door was unlocked" Shade muttered plainly.

"But still-"

"I knocked a couple of times too" Shade added.

"How am I supposed to hear that?!" Rein exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know you're in the bathroom?! I thought you were sleeping!" Shade glared.

"Why didn't you close your eyes when you saw me?!" Rein said.

"The hell, I was too shock!" Shade reason out.

"You mean to say your shock was that long!" Rein doubted.

"It doesn't matter, I saw you already. Your body is not interesting anyway" Shade smirked.

"You pervert! You really observed me!" Rein yelled as she hit Shade.

"Ow! Just shut up already!" Shade said as he grip Rein's hands.

"I don't want to! Why did you come here anyway?!" Rein took her hands back then crossed it to her chest.

"You're going to be a model" Shade said.

"What?!" Rein's eyes grew wide.

"Our company is lacking of girl models" Shade started.

"Why don't you just find someone else?" Rein asked.

"Why would I bother if you are available?" Shade said.

"I don't even agree with it" Rein shook her head.

"I know you would say that, but you know you can earn much more money if you also work as a model" Shade insisted.

"Hmm, still no!" Rein said.

"What if Fine started asking where do you work?" Shade asked.

"Umm, I'll just say I work on a restaurant?" Rein smiled slyly.

"Don't tell me you're going to tell her that you're a waitress or even the manager? Just accept the modeling job" Shade said with a serious tone.

"But I don't know how to act cute and sexy" Rein said.

"You got a point" Shade nodded as he smirked.

"Meanie!" Rein pouted.

"But you can learn that anyway, besides if Fine knows that we are working on the same company she'll be jealous a lot" Shade said, "Then everything will be finished"

"Fine, besides I don't want to see your face every morning and I'll be able to help mother and also earn money… I guess it's not bad at all. I'll do it!" Rein smiled.

"Figured that much" Shade muttered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :3

Thank you for reading, please review...

A/N: Updates in this story will take long because school is back :3 I'm sorry guys :(


	9. Being a Model

Hello guys, it's been a while :D Here is chapter 9, I manage to find some vacant time :) hope you like it :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime

* * *

After having an agreement last night, Shade brought Rein in the Seductive moon the next day. The building is quite tall and huge. The window glasses are color sapphire. And above the entrance door were silver implanted words saying Seductive Moon. Shade parked his car then they head inside the building or more like Shade dragged Rein inside. They caught everyone's attention when they are in, mostly Shade.

"Shade-sama! Good morning!"

"Shade-kun nice to see you!"

"Shade you look great today or more like every day!"

"Shade morning!"

Shade just nod at them or smile in return. Rein gaped, "Hey, you sure are famous in here"

"That's because I'm the son of the owner, idiot" Shade grinned. Then a certain model walked in front of them. Her name is Diane, she has a curly blonde hair and a pair of green eyes.

"Who is that girl, Shade-kun?" Diane asked as she threw a dark look at Rein.

"Yeah I have never seen her before" a staff said. Shade is gonna answer them but the director suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Shade my dear hot model! Wait, who is this girl? Is she the newbie you're telling me yesterday?" the director asked as he observed Rein. Rein hide behind Shade because she is feeling nervous which cause Diane to glare at her more.

"Yes she is her. Her name is Rein, and starting today she'll be working here" Shade said as he looked at Rein.

Rein went beside Shade then smiled, "Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all! I don't really have an experience in modeling. But I know I'll learn sooner, please take care of me"

"Such a sweet girl" a staff said.

"Shade's right you're cute" the director grinned which cause to Rein blushed.

"I said she is cute when she's pissed!" Shade denied.

"Hey, what's with that?!" Rein said back as she glared at Shade.

"What do you mean, what's with that? It's true you only look cute when you're mad" Shade smirked, "Why would I call you cute?"

"Okay, what's with this lovey dovey atmosphere?" the director asked.

"Yeah, don't assume you're so close with Shade-kun! I know you're only his fan girl!" Diane said.

_You're the fan girl here_. Rein thought boringly then she smiled, "Don't worry I'm only his friend"

"Really?" Diane's eyes sparkled.

"That's right, as I remember Fine is your girlfriend" the director turned to Shade.

"Not anymore" Shade muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the director asked.

"We broke up a few days ago" Shade said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" the director said.

"That's so sad" Diane said. _Yes! Shade-kun is single now!_

"No need to apologize. I already move on with my new girlfriend" Shade smiled as he snaked his arm on Rein's waist.

"Huh? What are you talking about Shade?" Rein said. _I thought I'm only going to work here!_

"No need to keep it a secret, Rein" Shade smiled.

"I knew there is something between the two of you" the director nodded.

"No way! Why Shade-kun? Why that girl? Why didn't you choose me instead?!" Diane exclaimed_. I totally hate this girl!_

"Diane, don't say such things. Shade already has a girlfriend" a girl with long black hair and a pair of purple eyes said as she walked to the group.

"But Stacey!"

"I'm sorry for her behavior" Stacey smiled at Rein, "Nice to meet you Rein, I can't wait to work with you"

"Me too…Stacey right?" Rein smiled back. Stacey nodded then they chatted.

"Hmm, seems like those two get along" the director said, "If that's the case then starting today Stacey will be Rein's partner. Stacey you will guide Rein on what she has to do, okay?"

"Okay, director" Stacey nodded.

"Then Shade let's go" the director said.

"I'll be going now" Shade turned to Rein.

Rein nodded, "Sure"

"Rein, good luck" Shade winked at Rein. Then he left leaving a smiling Rein.

"You two are so sweet" Stacey grinned.

"N-No, were not really so sweet" Rein blushed. _If only you know, I'm only his fake girlfriend. That's just an act, sadly. _

"If you say so, but I don't believe you" Stacey teased, "Now let's start working"

"Okay" Rein smiled. Then the two of them walked ahead.

"Wait for me!" Diane called as she ran to them.

* * *

Stacey led Rein in the dressing room to change clothes. Rein wore a cream colored summer dress and a pair of flats. Her hair is slightly curled at the bottom and she wore a straw hat in her head. Then they went to the stadium. Today Rein is going to learn how to pose and smile that will caught the people's attention. She walked in the middle of the stage with a simple beach background.

"Okay Rein, first you have to smile like you're having fun" Stacey said as Rein nodded.

_Having fun?_ Rein thought as she smiled. Unfortunately her smile looks goofy and her face looks nervous, well this is her first time. "Is that okay?"

"Oh gosh! You're the worst! I have never seen such a stupid face in my whole life!" Diane burst out laughing. Rein's face saddened.

"Diane shut up!" Stacey said as Diane stopped and rolled her eyes, then she turned to Rein, "Rein, I understand that this is your first time but please try your best okay. You look, umm, not so cute earlier. Just calm down and think happy. Think of something that makes you smile or laugh"

"Sorry, okay then I'll try again!" Rein cheered. _Something that makes me happy? Hmm, I guess it's when mother and I are bonding. _

"Yes like that! You look great Rein keep smiling!" Stacey said as the cameraman take Rein's pictures.

_Or maybe when my classmates and I were fooling around in the cafeteria, and the time when I got my first gift, oh, I will never forget the time when I won in the race because the others went in the wrong direction, haha idiots, and also that time, and there, and that!_ Rein keep on making smiley faces and sometimes she laughs. She looks very cute and happy. Stacey and the cameraman were also impresses to see such a cute and sweet girl. However, Diane just snorted and says that her poses and expressions looks like a little girl or more like the little girl is better than Rein.

"Okay! That was great Rein!" the cameraman smiled as Rein gets down from the stage.

"Really! I'm so happy to hear that!" Rein smiled, "But I couldn't do that without your advices, Stacey. Thank you!"

"Nah, I didn't do anything. You were the one who teach yourself how to make a cute pose. I'm so happy for you" Stacey smiled back.

"Can I see my pictures?" Rein turned to the cameraman. He handed her the camera then she looked at her pictures, "Is this really me? I look so happy!"

"Well what are you thinking anyway?" Stacey grinned.

"Happy memories" Rein said while still looking at the pictures.

"With Shade" Stacey said.

"Yes, I mean no! Those memories are with my mother and friends" Rein said.

"You mean to say you don't have any happy memories with Shade?" Stacey asked.

"So you two have a bitter relationship?!" Diane grinned.

"Umm, we also have fun memories" Rein stuttered, "It's just that we just started dating and nothing much happen for now. So, there"

"Oh poor you~ Maybe Shade is so busy that he forgets about you!" Diane smiled, "I bet you two wouldn't last at all"

_You're right we wouldn't last cause all of this is just an act. When Shade and Fine gets back together, I will be out of the picture immediately._ Rein frowned.

"Don't listen to her Rein. Shade is not really a romantic guy but I know he loves you" Stacey said.

"Yeah you're right" Rein smiled. _Why am I so gloomy about this fake relationship? That's right, I only need the money not the relationship or whatsoever, but this Diane is pissing me off!_

"Are you girls done?" the director asked as he walked to them, Shade is also with him.

"Yes director! Look at Rein's pictures, she did great!" Stacey smiled as she handed the camera to the director.

"You're right. But as much as possible Rein needs to learn how to look sexy and daring" the director said.

"What?!" Rein exclaimed.

"You need to learn it so that next time you'll be posing with Shade. You need to wear sexy and revealing clothes next time" the director explained.

"I'll do my best" Rein blushed. _Posing with Shade in a sexy manner?! Are they for real?!_

"I wonder what you look like in those sexy dresses. I mean you don't have curves" Shade smirked.

"Take back what you said you arrogant jerk!" Rein said as she throws punches at Shade.

"Why would I take it back if it's true?" Shade grinned.

"How did you know that Rein doesn't have curves on her body?" the director asked.

"Don't tell me you've seen Rein's body already?" Diane exclaimed, "No way, Shade-kun! Your poor eyes!"

"Shade is it true? You two already did it?" Stacey asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shade exclaimed with a little pink tint on his cheeks, "We did nothing! We just started dating!"

"Yeah! Don't say such things!" Rein blushed.

"Ah~ We thought you two already~" the three chimed.

"Don't even say it!" Shade and Rein glared.

* * *

That's all for now...

Thank you for reading, please review :3


	10. The Photo Shoot

Long time no see, here is chapter 10... thank you for those who review and read this story :3 Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Two days have passed since Rein started modeling. She learned a lot of things about being a model with the help of Stacey, the director, cameraman, some models and especially Shade. However it was not easy for her, after all this is her first time. But for the sake of money she did her best. Lulu and Camelot also helped her as she goes on. Along the practices in terms of modeling Shade is always with her, to guide her and teach her. Because of this she can't avoid having a bunch of enemies. Because aside from becoming better and better at modeling and Shade always by her side, she is also his girlfriend or should I say fake girlfriend. But no one knows that so a lot of models especially Diane and some staffs hold a grudge at her from stealing their Shade-sama.

She could only sighed and ignore them. There are times when they tried to embarrassed or hurt her, like: messing her make-up and dresses, tripping her, distracting her in the middle of the photo shoot and a whole lot of bullying. The good thing is that Stacey always helps her and also Shade. She is very thankful to them or maybe just to Stacey because she knows that Shade only cares for the sake of the fake relationship. She and Stacey are now self-proclaimed best friends. A lot of things happened but with the help of her friends she successfully passed on them. Now she became a stunning model, but she is still the cute bubbly with slight stubbornness girl everybody knows. Shade, Stacey and the director are very proud of her because she managed to learned fast about modeling and become what they're hoping for.

But what she only learned was about being a model and etc. Her real purpose is to become Shade's partner. So today, her real work starts, her first photo shoot with Shade. She and Stacey are now inside the dressing room, she so nervous thinking that she might fail and cause trouble. Fortunately, Stacey is by her side supporting her and telling her to have more confidence in herself.

"What if I fail? It will be a huge humiliation and all your supports to me will be wasted" Rein said as she slumped at the sofa.

"Rein you'll be fine, besides you've turned into a great model now. There is a little chance that you might fail" Stacey smiled as she patted Rein's head.

"I guess you're right" Rein turned to Stacey, "Thank you for your support and encouragement all this time. You're really a great best friend"

"What are friends for" Stacey said as she and Rein hugged each other. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, it was the director.

"Hello Rein, how are you doing?" the director asked as he entered the dressing room.

"To be honest I'm very nervous right now" Rein frowned.

"Why should you feel nervous? I saw how you made progress in every photo shoot, I'm pretty sure you'll also do well this time" the director smiled.

"Thank you, director" Rein said.

"And also you shouldn't be nervous, I mean Shade is your boyfriend. You're always together so there's nothing to worry about" the director said.

"Haha, yeah" Rein sweat dropped. Then a few minutes later the make-up artists also joined them. They doll up Rein. After that Rein and Stacey were alone again. The director went to the stadium and review the settings of the stage and also he checkup Shade.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Shade said. He is wearing a white shirt inside a formal black suit. He didn't wear any necktie or bow, his shirt has two buttons undone. His hair is in its usual style. He looked elegant and handsome.

"Looking good as usual, Shade" the director smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, I was born to be one" Shade smirked, "How is Rein doing?"

"She's so nervous. I don't really get it why she is nervous, I mean you two are always together, why would she feel that?" the director wondered. Shade just shrugged. After a few seconds the two of them were called in the stadium.

"Okay, okay! Places everyone, were about to start the photo shoot" the director said as the staffs obeyed, "Now, where is Rein?"

"Here" Rein replied as she joined everyone in the stadium. However she is hiding behind Stacey.

"Rein, don't be shy, and let us see you" the director smiled.

"What are you doing? Show yourself" Stacey hissed at Rein.

Rein sighed, "Seriously guys, I'm not use to this kind of clothes"

Everyone gawked at Rein, especially the guys. Rein blushed in embarrassment and looked at the floor knowing that she's the center of attraction. She is wearing a very short maid costume that reaches her thighs. It was black and white and has a lot of frills. Her hair is a little bit shaggy and at the top was a white headband (just imagine Misaki in a maid costume from Maid Sama). She looked cute and sexy. Then the director fake coughed to call everyone's attention.

"So now that everyone is here. Let's start" the director smiled then he turned to Rein, "You look cute Rein"

"Thank you" Rein bowed. She is more nervous now, because of the dress she's wearing. _I hope everything will go well. Hmm, I wonder where Shade is._

"Oi!" Rein's head turned and meet Shade's face. He is wearing a serious expression, as usual. But she saw a pink tint on the lad's cheeks, or was it is just her imagination? She walked to him.

"Shade, I'm nervous" Rein said.

"Why should you be?" Shade asked.

"Because, I'm not used on having a partner and wearing this kind of dress" Rein looked at Shade.

"Shouldn't you be more nervous when you're by yourself?" Shade asked, "About the dress, don't worry about it"

Rein smiled but it didn't last long. "Your body is not attractive anyway. I bet they are staring at you because you have no curves at all that you look like a little girl wearing a huge dress"

"You're such a jerk who's full of himself!" Rein shouted as she glared at the smirking lad. But somehow she didn't feel nervous now.

"Rein! Shade! Go to the stage now!" the director said. Before they went up, Rein stuck out her tongue to Shade. The stage's background was a café. There was a mini cashier and cute table sets. The colors of the walls were cream and somewhat mocha.

"Okay now, Shade you will open the front door then Rein you'll just smile at him" Rein and Shade did what they are told, "Next, Shade leaned on the cashier, Rein stare at him with an innocent shock look"

Shade leaned on the cashier; his face is only centimeters from Rein's. Rein held a shock expression but her eyes look so innocent. Rein could smell Shade's manly scent. But she ignored it and heard the camera flashes.

"Good, now Shade just sit a chair then grab Rein's hand. Rein stare at Shade's hand" the two obeyed. "Okay, Rein sit on Shade's lap your left hand on Shade's shoulder and your right is intertwined with his hand. Shade rest your fore head with Rein's and gibe a smirk"

Rein sat on Shade's lap and put her hand on his shoulder her other hand was with Shade's hand. Shade rested his forehead on her and gave a smirk. Rein could feel the warm heat of Shade's body especially his hand. Her heart is thumping very hard. Flashes of cameras were heard and also the crowds cheering.

"Now Rein lean your back in the table, your hands also rests there. Shade grabbed her chin and look at her with desire. Remember to keep your faces close"

Rein leaned on the table, Shade grab her chin and leaned his face to her. Rein's heart is going to burst from Shade's touches and she could also feel his warm breath. Her body is tingling but she calmed herself down and prayed that everything will be over soon. After that they are asked to do a different position again.

"This will be the last" the director said, Rein sighed in relief. "Shade go and kiss Rein"

Rein's eyes budged out her sockets, "What?!"

"Is there something wrong? Haven't you two kissed yet?" the director asked.

"We have" Rein whispered. _But that's just an act and not planned._

"Then what are you waiting for? Shade hugged Rein's waist, Rein play with Shade's hair okay? Now let's finish this people!" the director said as he claps his hands.

Rein and Shade stood in the middle of the café set. Shade hugged Rein in the waist. Rein placed her hands on Shade's hair. But she can't look at him. Shade hissed her name but she ignored him.

"Oi, look at me you idiot" Shade muttered.

"I can't" Rein said while she blushed.

"Don't you want to finish this?" Shade asked.

"I want to but-"

"Then look me and let's finish this" Shade said. Rein turned her sea-green eyes and stared at Shade's dark blue ones. Rein don't know what to think anymore. She can only feel Shade's body with her, his scent, his captivating eyes and his soft lips that touched hers. Shade kissed her with his eyes closed. She did the same and played with his soft hair. The kiss was light and warm. Rein felt butterflies in her stomach. Camera flashes were heard and then claps and whistles followed.

"That was a wrap you two!" the director said. Shade and Rein break apart and gazed at each other. Rein's face felt warm and she stared at him. Shade nod at her then turned his back and went down the stage.

_Am I the only one who felt warm and fuzzy about that kiss?_ Rein thought as she went down and walked to Stacey whose mind seems to be somewhere far. "Stacey, what do you think? Did I do well?"

Stacey kept on looking at nothing at all. Rein shook her and that's the only time Stacey went back to the world, "You okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Huh? I mean no nothing's wrong" Stacey replied.

"Are you sure?" Rein asked as she held Stacey's hands.

"Yes! Now don't touch me!" Stacey said. Rein's eyes went wide. "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Rein said.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere" and with that Stacey left Rein alone.

_I wonder what's bothering her_. Rein sighed as she walked to the dressing room and changed her clothes. She went out in the room wearing a simple black blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She saw the director and Shade as she went out. Shade is still wearing his clothes back there. He just took away the suit. Rein smiled at the director and ignored Shade.

"Rein, I just want to say you did a great job back then. You're modeling is very natural" the director congratulate her.

"Thank you director" Rein said.

"But that is only the beginning Rein. As days passed by your clothes will be more revealing, but don't worry I'm sure you will do another splendid job" the director said as he bid goodbye to the two. Shade and Rein went to the car and drive home. Inside, there is a very silent air between the two.

_Beginning? That is only the beginning? Revealing clothes? Is he crazy?!_ Rein looked at the window and stared at the trees and buildings they passed by. She sighed as she looked at her companion who is wearing his usual expression. _I don't know what will happen to me if we do that again, the kiss._

"Take a picture it will last long" Shade smirked but his eyes were still focused on the road.

"I wasn't-…forget it" Rein sighed again and looked at the road.

"What's with those sighs? You're like an old hag" Shade said.

"Shut up, meanie!" Rein glared at him, "I was just thinking about the next photo shoot and the-"

"Kiss?" Shade said. Rein blushed and looked at her lap. Shade chuckled, "Girls and their minds"

"What do you mean by that?!" Rein said.

"You're starting to fall for me aren't you?" Shade asked.

"No way!" Rein denied.

"Good, cuz I'll fire you when you became one of my fan girls" Shade said.

"I know" Rein muttered then she changed the topic, "I also have another problem"

"What?" Shade asked.

"Stacey is acting weird. She looks problematic and…hurt" Rein said.

"Maybe she's just PMS-ing" Shade said plainly.

"How could you say that easily?!" Rein said.

"Just shut your mouth. Maybe she just have a little problem, but who knows maybe it will be solved tomorrow" Shade said. Rein just nodded.

* * *

Hope you like it :3

Thank you for reading...

Someone asked a question if Rein has curves, hehe she does have but she's not very sexy just slim :)

Please review


	11. Best Friend to Worst Friend

Hello, long time no see :) Well, here is chapter 11...hope you enjoy reading it

I also like to thank you guys for supporting this story and continuously reading it and awaiting for the next chaptie :3 Love ya all!

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Today is another tiring day for the fake couple. They are going to have another photo shoot together. But this time the director wants to see more daring and seductive picture of the two. He wants Rein to wear a sexy that will hug her little curves and Shade wearing only a pair of ripped jeans. The setting is car washing. Shade will be the car washer and Rein is the owner. Rein blushed at the next setting. She can't imagine having Shade close to her shirtless.

"Okay now that I've explained the settings, let's start working people!" the director exclaimed as the staffs and the models move.

Rein and Shade went to their dressing room. However Shade just rest and take a nap for he only needs a little preparation while Rein is waiting for her make-up artists. She is nervous about the photo shoot.

_'What was he thinking?! I can't stare at Shade when he's freaking shirtless and of course I can't hold his nude body!'_ Rein is having nosebleeds at her thoughts. Suddenly she remembered Stacey, who is her best friend that always helps her at times like this. Stacey has been ignoring her these past few days. Was she a bad friend to her or did she do something bad?

Still, Rein went outside of the dressing room and look for Stacey. Without thinking she found herself in the dark corner of the building. She was going to walk away until she heard loud voices on a certain room. She lean her ear on the door of that room.

* * *

"I suppose all of you know why we're having a meeting in this secluded room?" a blonde girl asked as a group of girls nodded. "Then pray tell what we are going to discuss?"

"The plan to get rid of b***cy Rein on Shade-sama's side!" the girls said in unison.

"Good" the blonde girl who is actually Diane smirked.

"What is the plan anyway?"

"Yeah what are we going to do with that b*tch?"

"Easy there ladies, I already have a brilliant plan to bring her down" Diane said with scary glinting eyes, "And Stacey here will have a great participation"

"Me?" Stacey pointed herself.

"Yes you" Diane said as Stacey's face saddened, "Drop the innocent act, we all know that you have a grudge on that girl and you've been holding yourself not to hurt her"

"But Rein is a good girl and she named me as her best friend. If she found out that I'm also behind this plan she'll be hurt" Stacey said.

Diane rolled her eyes, "That's the plan to HURT Rein! Don't back down now, tell me what do you feel when that girl is so close to Shade?" she asked.

"I feel jealous" Stacey replied.

"And what did you feel when Shade kissed that girl on the last photo shoot?" Diane asked with venom in her voice.

Stacey's face darkened, "I feel like I wanted to hurt her so badly"

"That's the spirit!" Diane smirked, "Now about the plan…"

* * *

'I wonder who's in here' Rein thought as she brought her ear closer to the door of a certain room.

"Ms. Rein! Ms. Rein!" Rein turned to that voice direction, "Where are you?! We need to get you ready, time is ticking!"

"Coming!" Rein run back, forgetting about the mysterious noises on a room. Rein went back to her dressing room and then her make over started. A few minutes later she went out wearing a dark blue sleeveless fitted dress that reaches her thighs. Her hair is in a messy bun and she is wearing a pair of silver stilettos.

"Oh my~ Rein you look gorgeous!" the staffs exclaimed as Rein showed.

"Thank you" Rein smiled. She's not nervous anymore when she wears short dresses; she got used in wearing them. When Rein looked at her side and saw Shade, shirtless.

"Shade you're so hot!" everyone, mostly girls whistled at the young lad.

_'Shade, why do you have to be so darn hot and sexy? Wait! Erase that! Rein you dirty little brat!'_ Rein scolded herself.

"Like the view?" Shade smirked at Rein.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rein asked innocently.

Shade went closer to Rein and whispered, "You've been staring at me for too long, dear"

Rein blushed and pushed Shade away, "No I wasn't! You're so full of yourself!"

"Hn, you're not a good liar" Shade smirked.

"Whatever" Rein said. _'Great, my heart is beating so fast again. Stupid jerk!'_

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"I guess I won't deal anymore problems with you two, you are so sweet to each other" the director smiled at the fake couple. Rein blushed, Shade just muttered 'Tch'. "Okay places everyone! We're going to start the photo shoot in 5 seconds"

5

4

3

2

1

"Oh no! Why did it black out?!" the staffs exclaimed.

"Calm down, could someone turn on the generator?" the director said but before they can turn on the generator the lights went back. "Well that was surprising, now where are we… okay no more countdowns let's start the photo shoot!"

Shade nod then went to the stage, but someone is missing, "Where is Rein?"

"I dunno" the director shrugged.

"She was beside me just now" a staff said.

'Where is that idiot?' Shade thought, he's starting to get worried.

"Maybe she ran into somewhere because she was frightened" the cameraman said. The others nodded then looked for Rein.

"Rein! Rein! Where are you?!" they all said as they keep searching.

* * *

'Huh? Where is this?' Rein thought as she blinked her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and saw an old dressing room with a lot of cob webs and dirt. She tried to remember what happened.

_Flashback_

_'A black out?' Rein thought. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand, she gave a gasp but the mysterious person shushes her._

_"Rein be quiet" a familiar voice said._

_"Stacey?!" Rein exclaimed._

_"Yeah it's me" Stacey replied._

_"Stacey, where have you been? Why do I think you're ignoring me these past few days?" Rein asked._

_"I said be quiet" Stacey glared but it was too dark that Rein didn't see it._

_"Okay, chill" Rein grinned, "Oh are we playing hide and seek?"_

_Stacey didn't reply, instead she dragged Rein into somewhere. Rein heard a door opened then they entered in a room. Out of a sudden someone covered her mouth with a handkerchief with sleeping gas. Then she fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

_'Could it be Stacey led me here? But why would she?'_ Rein thought. She tried to stand but find herself tied in a chair. Her face panicked. She tried to lose the rope on her but footsteps stop her from doing so.

"Why hello Rein" a person smiled at her.

Rein's eyes went wide, "Diane? What are you doing here? Wait, did you plan all this?!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Diane smirked, "Do you like it?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Rein glared. _'So it's Diane all this time! Stacey won't do this to me'_

"Oh come on~ don't tell me you don't know?" Diane said as she move closer to Rein.

"I really don't have any idea on what you're talking about" Rein said.

Diane's expression turned dark as she yanked Rein's hair, "You don't know?! Then let me tell you, you are such a b*tch for stealing our Shade-sama! You can't even compete with us; you're so ugly and unattractive! I can't believe Shade-sama even saw you!"

"Ow! Let go! Ouch!" Rein shouted.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment!" Diane finally let go, "Girls come on out! Now, you're going to regret stealing Shade-sama from us!"

A bunch of girls went beside Diane with bats, ropes and other things use in punishing, "We hate you b*tch! Get ready for your worst nightmare!"

Rein stared at them with fright, 'No way! They can't possibly torture me!'

"That's right, be scared now…because today is your last day!" Diane said.

"Why can't you just let us be?!" Rein asked.

"Because we can't agree that someone like you became Shade-sama's girlfriend. Fine is understandable because she has a high status but you; you just popped out of nowhere!" Diane threw her hands in the air, "Because of that, we thought that we may also have a chance in Shade-sama…we have been admiring him for so long but he didn't even glance at us instead he found you to hell where you live! But if you get lost in this world Shade-sama may notice us"

"You're all insane!" Rein exclaimed, "Do you want to know why Shade doesn't like you? Because you're a bunch of obsessive fans! You are all crazy!"

Slap!

"That's because we love him very much!" Diane said.

_'They are a bunch of addicts! Kami-sama help me please'_ Rein thought as she hissed from the slap she got. She looked terrible know like some hurricane passed her.

"Now where are we" Diane said, "Hand me the scissors…do you want a new hairstyle?"

"Don't! Please stop this!" Rein pleaded.

"Okay, hand me the rope then" Diane's eyes glistened. A girl went to her and hand her a rope. That girl is Stacey.

"Stacey?! You're also with this plan?!" Rein said in shock.

"Yes I am" Stacey said but she didn't look at Rein.

"Why? Don't tell me you're also in love with Shade?" Rein asked.

Stacey faced Rein, "Who wouldn't? Shade is a perfect guy, it's only normal for him to have a lot of admirers"

"But I thought you didn't like him…you never showed anything about that" Rein said, "So you mean all those happy moments and friendship are all lies"

"Yes" Stacey said silently.

"Stop this drama, okay?!" Diane butted in, "Now that Stacey revealed her true colors, Stacey you're the one who'll hit her"

"Why me?" Stacey asked.

"Oh quite being innocent! Just hit her like this!" Diane hit Rein with the rope.

"Ow!" Rein yelped.

"Easy right? Now you try" Diane smirked as she hand the rope to Stacey.

Stacey grabbed the rope with hesitance. Rein looked at her with sad looking eyes, "Fine, hit me as many times as you like…if that's what will make you happy"

Before she could hit her the door opened…

* * *

The staffs, some models, the director, cameraman and Shade had been searching Rein for an hour now. They went everywhere but still no Rein. Shade called at home but Rein wasn't there either. His face is so frustrated now, he's so worried!

'Where the heck is she?!' Shade thought. Suddenly they heard loud voices.

"Just hit her already!" they run to the voice they heard. They landed in an old dressing room. They tried to open the door but it was lock.

"Step back" Shade said. The others step back. Shade kicked the door open and saw…

* * *

"Shade-sama!" the girls exclaimed in disbelief.

Shade huffed from kicking the door, and then he saw Rein, "Rein! Why are you all tied up? What's the meaning of all of this?"

"Haha~ Shade-sama we were just playing a game but Rein lost so she have to face the punishment and-" before Diane could continue Shade glared at her.

"What game are you playing that has a punishment like hitting her with a rope? And why does she look tortured?" Shade said angrily as he step closer to Diane.

Diane gulped, "I-we…umm"

"What? What did you do to her?" Shade threw a dark look as he gripped the neckline of Diane's dress.

Diane was so scared and speechless. Stacey went beside them, "Shade let her go…"

"You too, don't tell me you're also with this plan?" Shade let go of Diane and turned to Stacey.

Stacey looked down and nodded. Shade passed her and said, "She even treated you as a friend…"

"Shade" Rein muttered. She looked tired and weak.

Shade untied the rope and stared at Rein, "Hey, you okay?"

"Of course, I'm the great Rein!" Rein smiled weakly then she collapsed, good thing Shade caught her. He carried Rein bridal style.

Meanwhile the director was scolding the models for what they did, "I'm very disappointed to all of you, I can't believe you can do such a thing! All of you will receive a punishment!"

The models nodded and feel ashamed. The staffs, some other models and the cameraman were shouting that they should be fired. Diane threw a glare at them and they shut up. Stacey was looking at the unconscious Rein. She is feeling guilty for what she did to her, after Rein treated her as a friend, or should I say best friend.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Hope you like it!

Please review...


	12. Surprises

It's been loooooong :3 Well here is Chapter 12, hope you enjoy ^_^

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and for awaiting for the next chaptie...love ya guys ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Inside a living room of a huge mansion was a young lady reading a magazine silently. She wore a nice white dress with pink flowers at the bottom part. And her hair was let down. She was so focus on the pictures of the models in it. She smiled as she saw a certain model. It was Shade, he is wearing various clothes: formal, semi-formal and also shirtless. When the lady turned to the next page, her eyes grew wide as she shouts.

"Argh!" the maids run to their master. They saw her looking very angry and crumpling a certain page of the magazine.

"Fine-sama, what happened?" the maids asked.

Fine immediately cool down and smiled sweetly, "Nothing's wrong. I'll be leaving for a while"

The maids sweat dropped, 'Fine-sama and her mood swings'. Then they saw the poor page of the magazine. They take a look and saw the famous hot model Shade having a bunch of sweet poses with his partner who is unknown. But two pictures caught their eye one was a kissing picture and the other looks like Shade save a damsel in distress, shirtless!

"Kyaaaahhh! She's so lucky!" the maids squealed.

"Hey, if Fine-sama is angry because of this then that means she still likes Shade-sama" one of the maids said as the others agree.

"But Fine-sama broke up with Shade-sama, and she said she move on with her new boyfriend who is Bright-sama. But now she is so furious on seeing Shade-sama with some other girl. Gosh! Relationships are just so complicated!" then the maids get back to work.

* * *

Rein woke up and saw blue colored walls; she is wearing a purple dress. She scanned the room and found that it was hers. She sat on her bed and tried to remember what happened. When memories came back at her, her face grew sad and a tear fell from her face. She wiped the tear away and stayed at her place. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Rein's voice was hoarse. The door opened and showed Shade who is wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black boxers.

"Baby, you look awful" Shade teased as he walked in. Rein just stared at him blankly. He sat beside her and started calling her names, "Idiot? Little girl? Ugly? Hag? Low class idiot? Flat chested?"

Shade glared at her and then flicks her fore head but still Rein didn't move a bit. He was now impatient; he grabbed her shoulders and stared at her lonely face. He saw her crying.

"Stupid, stop crying will you" Shade said as he wipes her tears.

"Why do you care?" Rein asked.

"Because…you look uglier than before" Shade.

Rein gave a little smile, "Right, I'm sorry if I'm being dramatic here"

"Tch, just get over it idiot" Shade insisted.

"I'm sorry again, but for now just leave me alone" Rein said.

"Not until I see your goofy smile again" Shade said.

"Shade please" Rein said.

Shade sighed and stood up. He walked to the door and grabbed the door knob. Rein lay on her bed again and started sobbing. Then she felt two pair of strong arms hugging her.

"I said stop crying, didn't I?" Shade whispered.

"I thought I told you to leave" Rein said while stuttering.

"I won't leave you until I saw you smile like an idiot and laugh like a maniac again. True, I like it when I saw your angry face but not this ugly crying face" Shade said.

Rein smiled and held Shade's hands, "Is that scripted?"

Shade frowned, "I can't believe you thought that. I was only telling what my heart says"

"You're so corny, the sweet talk doesn't suit you" Rein said as she faced Shade.

"After having trouble telling you those embarrassing things, you don't even thank me" Shade said with a hurt expression.

Rein gave a sweet smile and stared at him, "Thank you for those weird consoling words. I already own you a lot"

"Yeah, so better work hard to pay me back" Shade said. Rein just nodded.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Shade answered.

"Hey Shade!" the director said on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"It is about the photo shoot"

"Look director we can't have a photo shoot now because of the incident yesterday"

"I know that very well"

"Then why did you call?"

"Well I just want to congratulate you for having perfect shots, and also the latest magazine from Seductive Moon was released today. And it was a big hit!"

"Glad to hear that"

"Oh wait~ Because of your success from those sweet shots especially the kissing part and the saving the poor princess part, I'll give you a one week day off. That is also for you two to spend time together, enjoy!"

"Wait, I don't remember any hero scene in our photo shoot"

"Huh? Don't you remember when you save Rein from tortu- oops that was nothing Shade"

"You took a picture on what!"

Toot. Toot. Toot.

"Oi! Stupid director" Shade glared at his phone.

Rein grinned, "Now you're the one who's getting dramatic"

"Tch, whatever" Shade messed his hair as he turned to Rein, "Dress up and were going out"

"Huh? Where are we going?" Rein asked.

"Just get dress up" Shade said as he left the room. Rein just sighed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rein asked for the umpteenth time while looking at her companion who is really mad right now. She is now wearing a peach colored dress and a pair of sandals, on her head was a peach ribbon. Shade on the other hand is wearing a simple grey shirt inside his leather jacket and a pair of ripped jeans; he also wore his dark shades.

"Just shut it, you'll find out soon" Shade said. Rein frowned and slumped on her seat, a few minutes later she find them heading to the hospital. She looked very happy right now much to Shade's happiness. Shade parked the car then they got off.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Rein asked.

"I'll just wait here" Shade said. Rein nodded as she skipped to the hospital.

* * *

Rein pushed the door opened and saw her mother sleeping soundly. She closed the door silently and went towards her mother. Her mother's eyes opened as she got nearer.

"Rein" Elsa smiled as she held Rein's hand, "Where have you been? I'm really worried because you're not visiting me anymore. What happened in your past days?"

_A lot of things happened, mother_. Rein thought as she smiled, "Sorry for making you worried, I was looking for a job"

"Oh Rein, you're such a good daughter" Elsa smiled.

"Mother, I've promised you that I will do anything just to earn money for your bills" Rein said.

"So did you find a job?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Rein said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Err...it's" Rein stuttered, "It's not really important mother"

"Yes it is! How will I know if you are working in a good kind of job? Or don't tell me your work is illegal?" Elsa asked.

"I-Illegal?! Mother, why would you think of that? Of course I'm working on a legal job!" Rein answered. _'Or maybe I was doing illegal things, before…but I can't tell her that'_

"If so, why can't you tell me?" Elsa asked.

Rein looked away, "It's a complicated job mother"

"Go on" Elsa said.

Rein sighed as she explained her job. Her mother's eyes grew wide as she listens to her. She also mentioned about the dinner and that she is living with him now and lastly about her modeling job.

"Why did you do that?" Elsa asked, "Do you know what will happen if your fake relationship goes on?"

"I don't care about that mother, all I care about is the money that I'm going to get from him" Rein explained.

"Rein, there is a huge chance that you'll fall in love with that guy and when your job or purpose is done you'll be forgotten and you'll feel so much pain" Elsa said sincerely.

"Mother, I will never fall in love with a guy like him. He's a jerk and a big meanie!" Rein shook her head in disbelief.

"Rein listen to me, you can't avoid falling in love with him. You're always together; you're even living with him!" Elsa said.

"Still that is impossible! Besides for me he's just a friend or an enemy, okay a frenemy and that's just it" Rein said.

"If you say so, just don't get so close with him okay?" Elsa said.

"Yeah" Rein nodded.

* * *

Rein walked out of her mother's room after giving her a hug. She walked in the hallways and think about the topic she discuss with her mother. She finds it stupid to fall for Shade but sometimes her heart beats so fast when Shade is near. And also she's always happy around him. Rein immediately shook her head to erase her thoughts. She became dizzy and bumped with a person.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" a familiar voice said.

Rein looked up and saw Fine who held an irritated expression, "Fine?"

"Oh great~ Of all the people why you?" Fine said as her face darkened.

"Well, it's a small world" Rein shrugged.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" Fine asked.

"I'm…" Rein hesitated but continued, "visiting my sick mother"

"No wonder why you quickly answered Shade, you money digger" Fine shook her head as she grinned.

"It's not that! I really love Shade!" Rein said, and then her eyes grew wide from what she said. Fine threw a glare on her and walked away.

"Hmph!" Fine muttered.

"Wait, why are you here?" Rein asked.

"It's none of your concern" Fine said leaving a curious Rein.

* * *

"I understand that you miss your mother so much but can you at least think about the other person waiting here inside his car with a lot of weird fans surrounding him" Shade glared as Rein run to him.

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy" Rein grinned, "Someone held me back on my way here"

"Who?" Shade asked.

"Fine" Rein said.

"What happened? Did she do something bad to you? And more importantly what is she doing here?" Shade asked worriedly as he held her shoulders.

Rein smiled on Shade's expression, "Nah she didn't do anything, we just talk and I have no idea why she went here. Anyway, are we going home now?"

"That's a secret" Shade smirked as the two of them went inside the car and run off to somewhere.

* * *

Thank you for reading ^_^

Hope you like it :)

Please review


	13. First Date

Umm, hello again it's been a while... I was sorta busy on school stuffs but also sorta lazy uploading, gomene :( Anywayz, hope you like it :3

And of course thank you for those who read, review, follow and favorite this story :3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Shade stopped the car and then Rein and him went out. Rein's eyes sparkled at the place where they were, Shade tried to hide his laughter at her expression. They were at the Wonder Mall, the biggest mall in Japan. It has a huge fountain in the middle; it also has a garden surrounding it so that the people could stroll or something and the mall looks like a crystal castle.

"Wow! This is like a magical world that I see in my dreams!" Rein continued to gawk at the giant building in front of her.

"Seriously, it's just a mall" Shade said with a boring tone.

"Well excuse me, unlike you it's my first time going to the mall" Rein said.

Shade looked at her, "Really huh?"

"Yes! I can only go to the market but not in this crystal clear mall!" Rein said and then she smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here"

"Hn…let's go" Shade said as they entered the mall.

* * *

"So where to?" Shade asked. They are now in the middle of the mall at the first floor. A lot of people were shopping today, Rein can hardly move because of it.

"I dunno, it's my first time here right?" Rein said, suddenly she heard a groaning sound in her tummy, "Or maybe we can go to a fast food"

"Right" Shade smirked. He took Rein to an expensive restaurant.

"Why here? I only said in a fast food" Rein frowned.

"You're with me, where do you think I eat?" Shade said. Rein sighed as they look for chairs. A waiter saw them and guides them to find chairs.

"Here you are sir and ma'am" the waiter said. The two of them sat in an opposite chairs. The waiter gave them the menu and wait for their orders.

"What do you like?" Shade asked.

Rein stared at the foods and smiled, "Wow so yummy!" then she saw the prices, "What the fudge?! Are you kidding me?"

"Just hurry up and pick" Shade said.

"But they are so expensive" Rein pouted.

"Tch, we'll have two orders of lasagna, one roosted turkey and some red wine" Shade said as the waiter took their orders.

"How about desserts sir?" the waiter asked.

"One slice of vanilla chocolate cake and one strawberry cake" Shade said as he closed the menu.

"Just wait for you orders sir, ma'am" the waiter left.

"Do you know how much those foods that you order costs?!" Rein asked.

"I know and I don't give a damn about them" Shade muttered.

"How can you?" Rein asked then she sighed, "Right, you're one of a rich kid"

"Hn" Shade muttered.

_So awkward._ "So, why did you bring me here?" Rein asked.

"I thought you would like to go somewhere to cool off your mind from stress and also tired from staying at home every day" Shade said.

"I see" Rein smiled. _He's so sweet! Wait why did I think of that? _A lot of people passed their tables and said that they are a cute couple. Rein blushed while Shade ignored them. Then their order came and they started eating. Rein was munching her food with delight while Shade is eating with a serious manner.

"You're such a pig" Shade smirked.

"Whafever, a gwirfs gwottah eaf!" Rein said while still chewing her food.

"Come again" Shade grinned.

"I said a girl's gotta eat!" Rein said after gulping the large amount of food. Shade just smiled and continued eating. After eating the main course, dessert was served.

"Is there anything else you would like sir, ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"Nope, this will do" Rein quickly said to avoid Shade in ordering another set of foods. She is now shy because of Shade's kindness to her. "Thank you"

The waiter blushed at Rein's cute smile but it suddenly disappeared when he sense a dark aura around Shade. He quickly bowed down and left the couple.

"Stupid waiter" Shade muttered as he took a spoon from his chocolate cake.

"What's your problem? You're so grumpy today" Rein wondered as she also tried her strawberry cake.

"I'm not grumpy" Shade glared.

"Yes you are" Rein grinned, "Look at your eyebrows they are so irritated"

"Shut up and finish you food" Shade said.

"Okay~" Rein sang. Suddenly she giggled, Shade look at her curiously.

"I was only teasing you that you are crazy, but now I think it might be true" Shade smirked.

Rein laughed more then she breath hard, "Oh my~ I never thought you, a very well-mannered guy can eat like a kid"

"What?" Shade asked.

"And you call me a pig but you are also childish when it comes to cake" Rein laughed more.

"What the hell are you taking about?" Shade grew impatient.

Rein sighed and licked the upper side of her lips. Shade's eyes grew wide; Rein rolled her eyes thinking that he doesn't still get it. She licked her lips again, this time Shade gulped.

"Aw come on" Rein pouted cutely. "Just follow my lead kay?"

Shade continued to stare at Rein doing the same actions before. _Is she seducing me?_

"Give me a break! You still don't get it, you're such an idiot" Rein sighed as she stood up and move her face close to Shade's.

"W-What are y-you going to d-do?" Shade stuttered as Rein got nearer_. Does she really like me? Can't she wait later for this or maybe do this in more private place? Sh*t she's getting closer, what will I do? Should I?_

Rein was curious why Shade closed his eyes but she just shrugged it and continued her actions. She wiped Shade's face with a napkin and sat again. "Done~"

Shade opened one eye and saw Rein smiling, and then he opened the other one and saw a tissue stick on his face. He removed the tissue and saw some icing marks. He chuckled while he shook his head, realizing what just happened.

Rein raised her eyebrow, "You always call me crazy but you are worse, laughing without a reason"

"Whatever" Shade smirked.

* * *

After eating, Rein and Shade walked in the mall and stopped by a certain store. It was a gadget store, Rein look amazed on the expensive gadgets. Then she wondered why Shade wanted to go here.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am" the saleslady smiled and then she winked at Shade. Rein threw her a glare that could kill. But the flirtatious girl rolled her eyes and continued to smile at Shade.

Shade fake a cough, "I would like to see your latest model of mobiles"

"Sure honey, follow me" the girl said as she lead them to a certain section, "Here ya go"

"Oi what color do you like?" Shade turned to Rein.

"Why are you asking me? That's your cell phone so it has to be your choice" Rein said.

Shade smiled, "Nah, it's yours"

"Huh?" Rein eyed him curiously.

"I said this mobile is yours, just pick a color" Shade said.

"Fine" Rein sighed, "I like the light blue one"

"We'll take that one" Shade said to the girl who was now full of jealousy, "Hey I said we'll take the light blue one"

"Ah! Sorry sir" the girl replied as she took the mobile and they head to the counter. Shade paid for the mobile and then they went out of the store leaving the pouting girl.

"Here" Shade handed the paper bag to Rein.

Rein took it gently, "Umm, thank you. But why did you buy me this?"

"So that I won't have trouble looking for you and also for me to know if I should wait for you or I'll just leave you behind" Shade smirked.

Rein pouted and then smiled, "Thank you again, jerk"

They started wandering the mall again. They chatted, they fought and they fooled around not thinking about the people around them. But they felt tired and sat at a bench.

"Phew~ That was so tiring!" Rein sighed as she sat on the bench.

"Yup, being with a childish girl is tiring" Shade grinned. Rein glared at him and pinched both of his cheeks.

"Who is childish?" Rein laughed, "Haha~ Your face looks ugly"

"Let go of my handsome face, stupid childish girl" Shade muttered but he was having fun too. He then tickled Rein.

"Hey wait-hahaha-stop-hahaha-hey your so-haha-unfair!" Rein laughed loud as Shade continued to tickle her.

"Stop? Not a chance, this is your punishment from messing with my gorgeous face" Shade smirked widely. Then he let go of Rein and they stared at each other, both breathing heavily from laughing. Suddenly, Shade touched Rein's cheek and drew closer and closer…

"What do we have here?" a voice interrupted them. They face the owner of the voice.

"Oh it's you" Shade said boringly.

"Aw don't be like that, I didn't mean to interrupt you" Fine fake smiled.

"Oh really?" Shade laughed.

"Yeah, why would I do such a thing?" Fine asked.

"Because you're jealous" Shade pointed out.

"Why would I be jealous on you two?" Fine asked and then she smiled, "Besides I have Bright, we can be sweeter than you"

"It doesn't matter if a couple is sweet, sweeter or the sweetest what matters is their love from each other is sincere and true" Rein explained.

"Hmph! Like you know better" Fine glared at her, "I bet you two practiced this to show me something to believe at, I'm still doubtful on your relationship"

"What about yours? Why are you all alone? Where is Bright to support you?" Shade asked.

"He's, he's busy on important things not like somebody who is busy on a bunch of nonsense instead of being with his girlfriend" Fine stated. Shade began to look down, Fine smiled in triumph, "Well then, I'll be leaving you two now, I hope I didn't ruin the moment. Ciao!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have shown her weakness" Rein said.

"But she is right, it's true that I'm busier with stupid things instead of hanging out with my girlfriend" Shade muttered.

This is the first time where she saw Shade admit defeat. He is always fighting for his side but now he was left speechless. Rein patted his back, "That may be true but that's all in the past. You've changed now right, you're more focus on being with your girlfriend, or me, your fake girlfriend. And with that you can prove to Fine that you can change all your bad sides and become a better boyfriend that she'll be pleased to have back. So stop moping around, it doesn't suit you, this dramatic side"

"I'm not dramatic" Shade muttered.

"Then don't act like one!" Rein exclaimed. Suddenly there were a bunch of loud footsteps heard from nearby. Rein and Shade looked back and surprised to see a lot of girls with some gays yelling Shade-sama and holding banners with his name and some hearts for design.

"Sh*t, we have run" Shade cursed as they stood up. Rein looked at her nervously, then he counted one to three and they dashed off.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D

Like or not?

Please review...


	14. The Two of Us in the Rain

Howdy! Here's chaptie 14, hope you enjoy reading :3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

"Gosh! That was the scariest thing I ever saw!" Rein said as she huffed from tiredness.

"Tch, how did they gather together? Oh, it's all Fine's fault" Shade glared as he huffed. They are now in the car heading nowhere because of panic.

"So, where are we going now?" Rein asked.

"I don't know" Shade replied.

Rein slumped on her seat and turned to the window. Her eyes went wide as she remembered something or some place, "Wait! Stop the car here!"

Shade curiously stopped the car. Rein immediately got out and Shade followed. They are on the feet of a hill. Shade raised his eyebrow, "What's with the hill?"

"You'll find out soon, now let's start walking!" Rein smiled as she led the way.

"Walk? In that hill? Are you crazy?" Shade exclaimed. Then he heard a thunder roar. He looked up the sky and saw dark clouds forming. "And look above, it's going to rain. Do you think we can get there before the rain starts?"

"Oh come on!" Rein pouted, "Don't mind the rain; I want to show you something up there. And when you do saw it you won't regret it, kay?"

"Hn" Shade muttered. Rein grabbed his hand and started walking. They pass the trees and land on a bridge over a river. Rein excitedly went to the bridge, Shade followed boringly. Suddenly Rein slipped on the bridge, luckily Shade caught her.

"Sorry" Rein smiled.

"Stupid, did you really go here before?" Shade asked.

"Of course! Why would I bother to go here if I don't know this place?" Rein said, "Anyway, sorry again and thank you"

"Hn, just focus idiot…though I wouldn't mind you thinking about me every now and then" Shade smirked.

"You're saying I'm daydreaming about you that's why I- you're so full of yourself jerk!" Rein said as she hit Shade.

"Oi! Stop! It's true though! Ow! Knock it off will you?!" Shade said as he tried to avoid Rein's hits.

"Hmph, it's your fault that's why you got that" Rein said as she continued crossing the bridge.

_Good thing we didn't fell on the bridge. Tch, this girl is really crazy_. Shade thought as he followed behind. After crossing the bridge they made face to face with the hill, well the foot of the hill. There were step stones as a guide to go above. Without wasting time they went to the hill.

"98, 99, 100! Phew! Glad were here!" Rein cheered. She looked behind and saw her companion huffing from climbing. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah…this is just a…piece of cake…its easy" Shade huffed then he suddenly lied on the green grass.

"I can't believe you're more tired than me" Rein smirked, "Oh well, I guess you're not use to this" she sat beside him.

"I really am not use to this" Shade said, "But I'm not really tired, okay maybe just a little tired but I'm not a weakling. Like I said this is just a piece of sh*t"

"Hey! No cursing you jerk!" Rein exclaimed, "This place means so much to me, you have no right to say bad things to him!"

"You even refer this as a male, what a stupid mind you got there. Or should I say a very childish manner" Shade smirked.

"Hmph! What so ever!" Rein grunted as she stood up and went to the only tree in the hill, the Sakura tree.

"Oi!" Shade called but Rein ignored him. "S-T-U-P-I-D!" obviously still none. Shade scoffed but stood from the grass and walked to Rein who was staring blankly on nothing at all. He waved his hand but she slapped it off.

"Just go away if you don't like here" Rein said.

"Are you crazy?! You made me walk here and now you want me to leave. After that long hard walk you want me to walk again. And you're the one who force me to go with you. Seriously, women are so annoying and so damn frustrating" Shade exclaimed but he is sitting beside Rein.

Rein didn't say a word. _Hmm, he has a point I did force him here and then I started acting like a mad woman and making him leave. Should I apologize? No wait! He started it anyway, if he didn't curse on my beloved hill this wouldn't happen. And here I thought this day is perfect._

_Tch, woman and their scary mood swings. I really don't get them, I mean its normal for me to curse every now and then but because of this stup- because of this hill she started getting mad. Damn, and here I thought this day is stress free. Should I apologize? No wait! I'll lose my pride if I did that. Besides she's the one who over react because of this hill, just this hill. _Shade thought.

They are both busy, thinking of what to do. They didn't even notice that it was getting dark. Suddenly someone speak, or should I say they speak at the same time. "Hey" "Oi"

"Umm, you first" Rein said.

"No you go first" Shade said.

"Well, I want to apologize" Rein started. _Even if this is your fault!_ "For being mad because of just a hill, I mean after all the things you've done for me today I returned it with a sour face, I'm sorry" _Jerk face_.

"Me too" Shade said_. I can't believe I lowered my pride to this idiot_. "Sorry for cursing your beloved hill. It was just because I'm tired and this da- this hill made me worn out" _Stupid hill and his stupid owner._

"Now that we've kiss and make up, no more fighting kay?" Rein cheered.

"Kiss and make up?" Shade raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah" Rein said.

"You know we haven't really kissed" Shade smirked.

"You pervert! I didn't really mean kiss literally!" Rein said. "Ugh, this can lead us to another fight again. You know let' just wait on night time so that I can already show you the most beautiful thing in the world!"

"Hn, I'm excited" Shade said boringly.

"You better be" Rein smiled. They waited and waited, the clouds are getting darker and darker. "It looks like night is approaching"

"I don't think it's just night" Shade said then some droplet of water land on his face. Suddenly the droplets become many, it started raining.

"Oh no" Rein muttered.

"You idiot! Let's go we have to get back in the car" Shade shouted as he motioned Rein to leave.

Rein's face saddened, "And here I thought I could let you see such an amazing view. I took you here so that I could repay the happiness you gave me when we were in the mall. It may sound crazy but this is my own version of the mall. Like the mall this is an attraction and a place where you can sit back and relax. But I guess that's just pointless"

"Tch" Shade grabbed Rein's hand and led her to the tree, "Fine, we'll stay here and wait for that view you're saying"

"But-"

"I said we'll wait!" Shade said.

"Okay" Rein gave a warm smile. Unfortunately the rain didn't stop it poured harder and the air is colder. Rein hugged herself to fight the cold air.

Shade took off his jacket and gives it to Rein, "Here"

"Huh? But, how about you?" Rein asked.

"I don't easily catch a cold unlike you" Shade smirked.

"Meanie" Rein sighed but she held the jacket tighter. She turned to Shade with concern, she hesitated to do what her mind tells her to but she gave in. She hugged him.

"W-What?" Shade stuttered.

"You gave me your jacket to warm me up, I'm just doing the same" Rein said.

"You mean you're giving your body to me" Shade smirked.

Rein just nodded, then she recalled what Shade told her, "You pervert!"

"Ow! Hey it's true right?" Shade said, Rein stopped, "Or maybe you're thinking about something else"

"Of course not!" Rein fought back.

"If you say so" Shade smirked. Then there was a long pause.

"Hey Shade" Rein said.

"What?" Shade asked.

"Thank you for everything, you made me happy today" Rein smiled. _Just less your pervertness and meanie attitude_. Shade secretly smiled. The rain keeps pouring and also the cold wind but the two of them are comfortable and warm in each other's side. Then the rain stopped, suddenly the city lights of Tokyo lit up, the stars shown up in the sky.

"Woah, look at that" Shade said while gawking at the view.

"Wait there's more" Rein said as a bunch of fireflies went to the Sakura tree like Christmas lights.

"This is great" Shade nodded.

"Uhuh! You know since I like exploring I landed on this hill and luckily I caught this sight, from then on whenever I have problems I just come to this hill and let my problems go away, he really helped me a lot" Rein said.

"You're so dramatic, little girl" Shade said, "But now you have me, so whenever you have problems just tell me and there's also Camelot and Lulu. You don't have to go to this hill"

"Okay" Rein smiled. The two of them watched the beautiful scenery together in each other's embraced. But then some hand touched something that isn't supposed to touch **(A/N: Did you get it? XD)**. Rein immediately react and punched Shade on the face, "Pervert!"

"What the hell did I do?" Shade asked.

"You! You! I won't forgive you!" Rein said as she keeps hitting Shade while he keeps dodging her attacks.

_ Sheesh, women! But seriously, what did I do?_ Shade thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

Hope you like it ;)

Please review...


	15. Fever

Tadaa! Here is chapter 15, hope you like it ;) I was laughing at your reaction on the last chapter :D

A/N: For those who didn't get it, it's okay...what Shade did to Rein was that he accidentally touch some part in the chest XD

Okay so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't this anime!

* * *

Ding. Dong.

"Coming~" Lulu sang as she stopped from sweeping the floor. It's already past 8 o' clock so she assumes that her masters have arrived. She opened the door quickly with a smile, "Welcome back…huh? What happened to the two of you?!"

Outside the door were Rein and Shade soaking wet and full of mud dirt. They went in immediately, completely ignoring the worried maid. Lulu looked for some towels to dry the two off. Camelot followed behind and shock to see the two.

"I thought you're going to enjoy yourselves?" Camelot asked.

"Well we were, if this guy wasn't acting like a jerk and a pervert" Rein said while glaring at Shade.

"So you're saying it's my fault? You're the one who started acting mad and pulled me down to the muddy ground" Shade said as he glared back.

"Well if it weren't for your pervert attitude, I wouldn't do that…but you did that and all I have to do is protect my innocence!" Rein exclaimed.

"What the hell did I do to you?!" Shade shouted back.

"Don't act innocent; you know too well what you did!" Rein said.

"I already told you I don't know what you're blabbering about!" Shade said.

"You touch my…argh! I can't even say it!" Rein blushed but still held an angry expression, "Fine, if you apologize I may forgive you a little"

"Why do I have to apologize to you?! I don't even have any idea on what you're talking about?!" Shade asked.

"Hmph! Fine, if you'll just continue denying it… I'm going to bed!" Rein announced as she stomped her feet and went upstairs.

"Umm…what exactly happened?" Camelot asked.

"I have no f***ing idea!" Shade said as he went upstairs too.

Slam!

Slam!

"Woah! What was that?" Lulu said.

"Just let them cool their heads, I bet tomorrow there going to reconcile" Camelot said as Lulu nodded. Then they also go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Rein woke up looking like a zombie. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. There are still some mud dirt on her hair. She washed them off and slipped a nice long floral blouse and a pair of white shorts. She dried her hair and went downstairs. In the dining hall she saw Lulu and Camelot preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Rein!" Lulu smiled.

"Morning" Rein said with a weak tone. She sat on a chair and helped herself with two pancakes. After that she went in the living room and switched on the TV.

"Ah…what do you think? Should we leave her alone?" Lulu asked.

"I'll talk to her" Camelot sighed. She went to Rein who was looking at the TV blankly. "Hey, want to have some talk?"

"Sure" Rein said while still looking at the TV.

Camelot sat beside Rein, "I don't know what happened to the two of you but your actions are way too childish. You two should settle with each other before this day ends"

"Easy for you to say" Rein said, now looking at Camelot.

"What did he do exactly?" Camelot asked.

Rein blushed, "He-He touch my-argh! He touched something he shouldn't have touched!"

"And that is?" Camelot asked.

"That is…I can't tell you, it's embarrassing" Rein bowed her head down.

"You know, maybe you're the only one thinking that THAT happened. Because you're the only one reacting to it unlike Shade-sama who has no idea about THAT" Camelot said.

"No! I know he knows it! He's only denying!" Rein demanded.

"This is harder than I thought" Camelot sighed, "Can't you really tell me what he did? Or you can uh…whisper it to me"

"Okay" Rein said as she went closer to Camelot and whispered the mysterious thing.

Camelot's eyes grew wide, "Wait! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I felt it" Rein said.

"Oh dear" Camelot massage her forehead, "Ehem, you know maybe Shade-sama didn't intentionally did that. I've known him for so long and I'm pretty sure he's not that kind of guy. He grew with good manners because he is under my care. So I think he didn't notice that he touch that judging by how he reacts right?"

"But" Rein tried to fight back but just sighed, "Yeah, maybe I'm just overreacting"

"You think?" Camelot joked.

"Yup, well then I guess I have to apologize to him. Where is he anyway?" Rein asked.

"Every morning he goes out to jog but I didn't see him yet. He does wake up early but not as early as I do" Camelot explained.

"Eh? Don't tell me he's still in his bed?" Rein asked.

"Why don't you check him there?" Camelot suggested, "You can also apologize"

"Yeah, that maybe the right thing to do" Rein nodded as she stood up and went upstairs.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Uh, Shade? Are you awake now?" Rein asked while facing Shade's door. She knocked again but still no reply. "Hey, if you're still angry at me then let's talk about it. Actually I'm the one whose fault it is, I'm sorry"

Silence.

"Shade come on~ Don't be so emotional about it" she said but still none.

"Urgh!" Rein heard a grunt, "Shade, hey you okay there? Shade?" she tried to open the door but obviously it was lock. She was going to run to look for the spare keys but the door opened and showed a tire looking Shade.

"Ugh, sh*t" Shade mumbled as he held his head. "What do you want?"

"I came here to check you up and to apologize" Rein said silently.

"So you finally came to your senses now and figured out that it's your entire fault" Shade smirked.

"Yeah, huh wait a minute! It's not my entire fault you also did something!" Rein said.

"I thought you said you're going to apologize" Shade said.

"Well if you stop acting like a jerk I'll do it as much as you please" Rein threw a glare.

"Whatever" Shade grunted. _Damn it! My head hurts like hell, why can't she just go away._ "If we're going to have another useless conversation then just leave me alone"

"Huh? Here I am lowering my pride apologizing to you but in return you just push me away like that, nuh uh" Rein said, "You also have to apologize!"

"Tch, like hell I will" Shade said.

"Grrr! You're such a meanie! I hate you! I hate you!" Rein exclaimed as she threw punches on him. Suddenly, Shade collapse on her. Her eyes grew wide and tried to get him off but when her hands touch his forehead it was very hot. She decided to take him inside again. "You better thank me for I still have a conscience to you jerk"

* * *

"Ugh, I feel sick" Shade muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, in his head was a wet towel.

"You feel sick because you are sick, seriously you're the one whose so proud to announce that you can't catch a cold or get a fever easily but look at you now" Rein said. She is sitting on a chair next to his bed and on his table were a bowl of warm water, a thermometer, some medicines and a glass of water.

"Shut up, what are you doing here?" Shade asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rein asked, "As much as I hate it, I'm obliged to take care of you"

"If you hate it that much why don't you ask Camelot or Lulu to take care of me instead? Or is it because you can't stand me cause you like this much" Shade smirked.

"For your information, I don't like you, I hate you so much and as for Camelot and Lulu. Camelot has a surprisingly reunion with her old mates today and Lulu said she has to shop for were out of stock in foods" Rein said with an irritated tone.

"Well that sucks" Shade said.

"I can't agree with you more" Rein said. Then she stood up and planned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shade asked.

"Making you some food" Rein said as she left the room and went downstairs. After few minutes she came back carrying a bowl of porridge in her hands. She settled the bowl in the table and woke up Shade. "Hey wake up you still haven't eaten anything"

Shade sat up on his bed and stared at the porridge, "Is that safe? You didn't put some poison in there don't you?"

"What did you just say?! Excuse me, here I am taking care of you though I hate it a lot but you, you still think of me doing such things! You're so irritating!" Rein said, "Fine, if you don't want it I'll throw it away"

"Wait, I'll eat it" Shade said. Rein looked at him for a second but gave the porridge in the end. She was sitting far from him to avoid scenes such as Shade throwing the porridge at her. Then she saw him having trouble eating the porridge.

"I can't take this!" Rein said angrily and went to Shade. She took the porridge and decided to feed him instead. "What? You're just going to stare? Open your mouth so we could finish this!"

"Why should I-chomp" Shade glared at her but gulped the porridge anyway. "I don't need your help"

"Yeah right" Rein rolled her eyes. Then she took a spoonful of porridge and shoved it on his mouth.

"You don't have to do this" Shade said, "You can just leave me by myself"

Rein stopped and put the bowl in the table. "No, like I said it's my obligation"

"It's not" Shade said.

"It is! It's also my fault that you caught a fever because I force you to go to the hill even though it's going to rain and I didn't want to go home early because I want to show you that pointless view!" Rein exclaimed then her eyes began to water, "I'm sorry, I always gave you a headache or problems. I easily get mad at you without knowing the story. I'm so sorry, maybe you shouldn't have took me in. I only gave you this and that. I only realize that you helped me a lot but I returned it in a bad way. I'm such an idiot! I'm a bad girl!"

"Are you done?" Shade asked. Rein looked at her curiously, he sighed, "If you are, continue feeding me. This will be your punishment for those what you call bad things, so go on"

Rein nodded then smiled and feed him. After that she gave him his medicine and a glass of water. Shade gulped them down and lay in his bed. Beads of sweat are all over his body, Rein began to think that he needs to change his clothes.

"Umm, Shade I think you should change clothes, I'll get them and you'll put them on okay?" Rein said as she went to find some clothes on Shade's cabinet. She then grabbed a blue and white striped pajama and shirt. Then she laid it on Shade's lap. "I'll leave you for a second; I'll be back after you're done"

"Hn" Shade muttered, and then Rein closed the door. Fifteen minutes have passed so Rein thought that Shade was done changing. But when she opened the door she saw him unbuttoning his shirt, he's still not done.

"Huh? Don't tell me you can't change by yourself" Rein gasped. Shade just stared at her with weak eyes. _It seems like he's tired now, hmm I guess I have to change him then…wait! I can't! I can't just do that! I might touch his bare chest! Ugh! What to do? But I am obliged to take care of him right? I can't just leave him alone. Alright! It's now or never!_

"Okay, I've made up my mind" Rein said with a determined voice. She went to Shade and begins unbuttoning his shirt with eyes close. But when she had a hard time she opened her eyes slightly and took his shirt off. Then she put on the new one, as for the pajamas…

"Oi, I'll do it by myself" Shade said in a weak tone.

"Are you sure you can?" Rein asked. Shade just nod and try to put it on, but nothing happen. He's too weak to put it on. "I-I'll t-try t-to pp-ut it on!"

Rein motioned Shade to lift his body up and then she put on the pajamas on him, thank goodness Shade's wearing a boxer. When she is almost done, she out of balance and fell on top of him. She blush ten shades of red, "Sorry! Sorry!" she then lifted herself up and breathes deep. Shade positioned himself in a comfortable way to sleep. When Rein is about to leave, Shade grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What?" Rein stuttered.

"Stay here" Shade said not letting go. Rein nodded while blushing. "And also, thank you and...sorry, Rein" then he fell asleep. Rein pulled a chair and laid her head on the bed.

"Get well soon, Shade" Rein whispered and fell asleep, still holding hands with Shade. The next day, Camelot and Lulu went upstairs to check up on Shade. But when they open the door they're surprised to see.

"Told you they're going to reconcile" Camelot smiled.

"Yeah, hihi~ Let's let them be" Lulu said as they closed the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed :3

Please review...


	16. Bleeding Love

Here is Chapter 16 :) Hope you'll like it :3

Thank you for those who read and review this story 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Fine sat on her bed while thinking of the previous events. She flinched as she remembered Rein and Shade together. Just seeing them all lovey dovey makes her blood boil. True she has Bright now but she still gets jealous seeing Shade with another girl, after all their relationship was great before. Actually Shade made her the happiest girl before, there are just some times when he forgets about her because of his games and hobbies. But what can she do now, it's too late.

Then she remembered Lulu at the mall, they had a nice chat for a minute. They talked about her life, Shade, her new love life, Shade and Shade. But when Lulu opens a conversation about Rein, she immediately avoids the topic telling Lulu that she needs to go home. But before they bid goodbye Lulu told her that Shade has a fever which caught her off guard. Now she's having second thoughts if she'll visit him or not.

She groaned as she lied on her bed. _What to do? If I go there he'll probably think I still have a soft heart for him and he'll humiliate me. And obviously, his stupid girl friend is there. Hmm, I need a backup!_ Fine grabbed her phone and called Bright.

"Hey, you need something?" Bright asked sweetly.

"Yeah, uh hope you won't get mad" Fine said hopefully.

"Haha, why would I? What do you need anyway, princess?" Bright asked.

"I want to visit Shade" Fine said without hesitancy, "Lulu told me he has a fever and as a good friend I want to check him up. I also want you to go with me"

"Oh I see" Bright said with a disappointed tone, "Sure I'll accompany you, I'm your boyfriend"

"Thanks, pick me up tomorrow at 8 am here at my house" Fine said.

"Yeah" Bright said.

"Okay, see you" Fine said.

"See you too, good night…I love you Fine" Bright said lovingly.

"Good night, love you too" Fine said. Then she turned off her phone. _Oh Bright, I really don't know what I feel for you._

* * *

Lulu and Camelot are preparing breakfast with huge grins on their faces. Not too long, Rein went downstairs and saw them, she wore a sleeveless long blue blouse and a pair of knee length white leggings. She raised her eyebrow as the two gave her a very bright smile. She just shrugged and sat on a chair. Lulu and Camelot went near to her grinning ear to ear.

"So are you two okay now?" Lulu asked.

"What happen when we are not around?" Camelot asked.

"Huh? What's with you two? There's nothing special about yesterday, I just took care of him and yeah were okay now" Rein explained plainly.

"Eh that's all, but why are you holding-mmph!" Camelot immediately covered Lulu's mouth with a pancake.

"Is it good?" Camelot asked with a murderous look.

"Yeah, very" Lulu nodded nervously.

"Seriously, what has gotten to the two of you?" Rein asked.

"Nothing~" they chirped. Rein sighed as she stuffed a pancake in her mouth with chocolate syrup. Suddenly the door bell rung, Lulu and Camelot seems busy so Rein volunteered to open the door. When she did she was surprised to see Fine and Bright. Fine is wearing a red blouse and black lacy skirt, Bright on the other hand wore a black and white checkered shirt and dark brown short pants.

"Uh…" Rein stuttered as her eyes grew wide, "What a surprise, umm what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, yeah it's a surprise indeed" Fine nodded, "Anyway, we heard that Shade is feeling unwell and we just paid him a visit. Do you mind letting us in?"

"Y-Yeah, sure" Rein fake smiled. Then they all went inside, Rein motioned them to sit on the couch. "Err, wait here in a sec"

"Okay" Bright smiled.

Rein run immediately to the dining hall and called Camelot and Lulu. "Hey, you wouldn't believe who our visitors are!"

"Oh! Oh! I know! The president?!" Lulu exclaimed.

Camelot smacked Lulu's head, "Idiot! Why would he suddenly come here?"

"Who knows?" Lulu shrugged.

"Guys this is serious!" Rein said, "It's Fine and Bright! What do I do? What if they found out I'm living here?!"

"Just calm down Rein, they are not going to have any suspicion if we kept silent okay? Just go with the flow and let's welcome them normally" Camelot said. "Lulu give them something to eat, Rein uh talk to them for a while"

Lulu gave them some cakes and tea, Rein followed behind and sat on a couch near them. Fine sip on her tea while Bright took some cake. Rein is just staring at her hands feeling nervous. Then Fine spoke.

"So, how is Shade?" Fine asked.

"His fever has gone down now, but he still needs to rest" Rein replied with a fake smile. _Hmph! Are you really concern about him? You even hurt his feelings yesterday!_

"Good to know" Fine sighed with a contented look.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Bright said, his face look irritated, "Jeez, it's only a fever"

"Yes it might just be a fever but still he is weak and sick" Fine fought back, "And how could you say that to Shade he's your friend!"

"That's the point he is just a friend and it's just a fever, you don't have to be so concern about it!" Bright exclaimed, "Tss! I'm going now, go home alone" then he walk out.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Rein asked.

"Why should I? He's just being childish" Fine said plainly.

"But he's your boyfriend" Rein said.

"What I want to do is none of your business!" Fine exclaimed as she stood up.

"Stupid bratty girl" Rein whispered. Fine didn't heard it and went upstairs. Rein sighed and rolled her eyes then she went out. She ran outside to find Bright when she didn't saw him she decided to go back inside. But she heard some angry mumbling, she turned to the source of the voice, it was in the garden. She surprisingly saw Bright who was leaning on a tree.

"I don't get her at all! She's so unpredictable!" Bright glared.

Rein went closer to him, "Um, Bright? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Rein! What are you doing here?" Bright asked.

"Well I tried to look for you, I heard your mumbling and that brought me here" Rein answered.

"You heard me?" Bright said looking embarrass, Rein just nod.

"About earlier, I just observe you seem like annoyed much or should I say jealous. I mean it's just Shade and a fever but to you it's something more" Rein said.

"Oh that, sorry you've seen our quarrel" Bright sighed.

"It's okay, it's a normal thing for couples, even Shade and I experience those" Rein laughed, "But if you don't want to tell me about it, it's also okay"

"Hm" Bright muttered, "It started when I had a fever a few days ago…"

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bright woke up from his sleep with a heavy feeling in his head. He tried to lay down thinking it may calm down but it worsens. He still stood up to fix himself but he suddenly fell on the bathroom floor but thank goodness he's not wounded. Then he went downstairs, Altezza greeted him but he just grunt._

_"Onii-chan, are you feeling okay?" Altezza asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, I'm fine" Bright tried to show a good smile but it only turned into a frown._

_"Onii-chan, I think you should just rest. I'll just ask the maids to serve you breakfast so just wait there" Altezza said._

_"I can't, I have a date with Fine today" Bright said._

_"You can just cancel it, I'm sure she'll understand" Altezza suggested._

_"No I have to go! Or else I'll be late, Fine's waiting. And also we hardly even went on a date" Bright muttered as he breath heavily. Then he started to out of balance, luckily Altezza caught her._

_"No way am I letting you go out on that condition, let's get you back. I'll contact Fine for you" Altezza said as she brought back her brother to his bedroom. Then she grabbed her phone and called Fine._

_"Hello Fine" Altezza greeted._

_"Hey" Fine replied._

_"Um, onii-chan is not feeling well so your date today will be cancelled, is it okay?"_

_"Sure, tell him to get well soon"_

_"Okay, thanks. Oh wait! Are you going to drop by here and visit him?"_

_"Um, I'm sorry but I can't, I have plans"_

_"But-"_

_"Bye"_

_Toot. Toot._

_Altezza stared at her phone with a disbelieving look, and then Bright turned to her, "What did she say?"_

_"She told me that it's okay and you should get well soon" Altezza said._

_"Did she mention about visiting me?" Bright asked hopefully._

_"Um you see..err she, uh she said…" Altezza stuttered._

_ Bright sighed, "She said she have other plans didn't she?"_

_"How did you-Um yeah" Altezza said, "Anyway just rest and forget about those stress kay? I hate seeing you like that, onii-chan"_

_"Yeah, thank you Altezza" Bright muttered._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So that's what happened" Bright finished with a frown.

"How could she do that? It's your date that day so she must be free but, other plans? I don't think so" Rein reacted.

"I also think of that but I set it aside when I saw her again, I don't want us to have a quarrel. But what she did now is just unfair for me. I'm her boyfriend, but it seems that her friend is more important than me" Bright said, "She says she's busy when it comes to me but when it comes to friends mostly Shade, she didn't even have second thoughts, she will go no matter what. I feel that she doesn't really…love me like I love her"

Rein stared at him with pity, "You know, I understand your situation, Shade also don't show much affection and sweetness, that made me think that he doesn't care about me but one day I'll just be surprise in his sudden change of mood. Shade and Fine are very alike, they are serious type but deep inside they have this softie side"

"I guess you're right, I should apologize to her" Bright said, "Thanks a lot, Rein. Shade is very lucky to have you"

"Uh, thank you also" Rein muttered with a small smile. _Instead of breaking their relationship, I made it stronger didn't I? But I just can't stand Bright's poor situation and his emotional look. I also felt jealous in the fact that Fine gives more attention to Shade than Bright. Does she still love him? Oh no wait! I can't be jealous, after all Shade and I are only friends and I'm only his faking girlfriend and our plan is to get him and Fine back together. But why does my heart hurts?_

"Rein? Rein? Earth to Rein?!" Bright exclaimed.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Rein rubbed the back of her head.

"I was just telling you that maybe we should get back inside?" Bright suggested.

"Oh yeah, we should" Rein smiled then they went back.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed :3

Please review...


	17. True Feelings

Umm, hi :) Chapter 17 here...thank you for those who read and review in this crappy story :3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

Fine went upstairs and head straightly to Shade's room. When she got there she silently opened the door and saw Shade sleeping soundly. She sat on a chair near him, and then stared at his face. Then she touched his hair, his soft dark blue hair that she always played before. Next was his flawless face, his long eyelashes, his nose and lastly his lips, those kissable lips that are very warm. She missed him and she knows that very well.

"Why did we've end up this way?" Fine whispered as she caressed his face, then she began to lean close to him. But his eyes fluttered and opened, Fine quickly back away.

"Rein? Is that you?" Shade asked as he opened his blue eyes. Instead to see the bluenette he saw an unexpected person, "You? What are you doing here?"

"How cold? No greetings at all?" Fine smirked but her eyes shown a hurt expression. _Did he forget all about me? Did Rein replace me just like that?_

"I asked you a question" Shade said.

"Well, of course I paid you a visit" Fine said, "I'm still a good friend you know, even if you treat me like that. I'm still here, not leaving you, because I care for you a lot"

Shade stared at her, then they had a staring contest. Fine lean on his body closer, he just stood there and waited on what she will do. Surprisingly, she hugged him, "What are you doing?"

"Shade I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss those days when were still together. I miss all that" Fine cried as she hugged him tighter.

"You, I don't get you" Shade said as he made Fine face her, "Why are you doing this? I thought you said you don't love me anymore. You said you've move on with Bright, but now…"

"Those are lies! Truth is, I still love you, you're the only one I think about, you're the only one my heart beats for! Shade I really ,really love you! What I did before was out of my anger, I didn't mean it" Fine explained as she stared at him lovingly, "Shade I want you back in my life"

Shade chuckled, "Is this one of your lies? What plan are you doing now? To make me believe that bullsh*t! And then dumped me again! I'm not that stupid!"

"I'm not lying! I really do love you! Please, give me a chance, give us a chance" Fine pleaded.

"What about Bright? What are you going to do about him?" Shade asked.

"I'll explained it to him, I know I will have to hurt him but I have to…besides he's already hurt because I know he feels that I give much affection to you than to him" Fine said.

"I don't know" Shade shook his head.

"Why? Don't tell me Rein made you forget about me already? Did she already replace the love I gave you before? Did she make you happier? What did she do? I'll give you my best love ever just break up with her!" Fine demanded.

Before Shade could reply the door opened wide and there stood Bright and Rein. They walked in and went close to them. Fine back away from Shade and sat at her chair straightly. Shade also sat properly. Bright had a grin in his face while Rein eyed them curiously.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Bright asked.

"I'm good, thanks for visiting me" Shade nodded.

"What are friends for?" Bright smiled then he turned to Fine, "Fine I wanted to apologize on the way I acted before. I was just not myself, sorry"

"It's okay" Fine gave a small smile, "Can we go now? I still need to do something"

"Already?" Bright asked.

"Yeah, I've talked to Shade a lot now so we can go" Fine said as she stood up, "Bye Rein…Shade"

"Ah, so were leaving now. Glad to hear you're okay now Shade, take care always kay?" Bright said.

"That sounds gay Bright, but thanks" Shade smirked. Then they closed the door which left Rein and Shade alone.

"So, how did it go?" Rein asked.

"What?" Shade asked.

"You know, how did your conversation with Fine go?" Rein asked again.

"Oh that…it went well I guess" Shade muttered.

"Nothing unusual happen?" Rein asked.

"Yeah" Shade said.

"She didn't talk bad at you?" Rein asked.

"Yes" Shade said irritated.

"What did you talk about?" Rein asked.

"Could you please stop asking?! It went well so you don't have to worry!" Shade shouted which freaked out Rein.

"I'm sorry" Rein muttered, "I guess I'll leave you alone now"

"Wait Rein-"

Slam!

Rein ran to her room and then locked her door, then she went to her bed and cried her heart out. She hugged her pillow and let her tears flow away.

"Stupid girl, why are you crying? He didn't say anything bad right? But why are you like this?" Rein asked herself as she kept crying. _Right, why am I crying? Aren't I used on his cold and mean attitude? But what he said before was like saying "don't meddle because it's none of your business" it's like he's pushing me away. He could always tell me what it is but instead he shouted me to like, leave him alone. I can't stop thinking what really happen there. Did they fight again? Or did they, did they admit their true feelings to each other now? No! That can't be it's still too soon! But why am I acting this way again, I'm only pretending that I love him or don't tell me, I'm in love with Shade for real._

* * *

Shade stared at his door where Rein went out and where Fine went it. It's like making a decision, to let Fine in and let go of Rein or the make Rein stay and to let go of Fine. He didn't really know what to do. Then he thinks again, the plan from the beginning was to make Fine jealous and to get her back again. But now, it's like he can't just let go of Rein, like he learn to love her for real.

Ring. Ring.

He turned to his cellphone and saw Fine on the caller id. He had second thoughts of answering it, but in the end he chose to answer it.

"Hello" Shade said.

"Hmm, you finally learn how to greet" Fine chuckled.

"What do you want now?" Shade asked.

"You" Fine answered seriously.

"What if I tell you I don't like you anymore?" Shade asked.

"Well first of, that is a lie" Fine said, "But if that's the case, I guess I'll have to take you back with force. But that doesn't mean hurting someone physically, it's hurting someone emotionally. Shade, when I said that I still love you, I mean it. and I'm going to do anything just to get you back, so be ready kay? Good night!"

"Wait-"

Toot. Toot.

Shade stared at his phone then sighed. _What does she plan on doing?_

* * *

Like it or Not T_T

Thank you for reading, please review :3


	18. Invitation

Chapter 18 :)

A/N: Thank you for you're reviews, for those who read and support this story 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

It was a gloomy morning at Shade's mansion. Shade went downstairs with a frown and walk to the dining hall. Lulu and Camelot greeted him with a big smile, telling him they're glad he's okay now. Shade returned it with a nod, his eyes looking blankly at the wall. The two exchange glances but then continued cooking food. Next was Rein, she sat in a chair silently. The two greeted her "good morning", she replied "morning too" with a frown. Lulu and Camelot back away from the two…

"Hey! What's wrong with those two? It's like their souls escape from their bodies!" Camelot whispered.

"I don't know! I thought they're already okay?" Lulu whispered back.

"What do you think happened?" Camelot asked.

"I dunno it started last night when they didn't eat dinner" Lulu said, "Oh! Maybe they're hungry!"

"Shh! But that's not possible, they would immediately tell us if they are…or maybe" Camelot said.

"Maybe what?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe Fine did something, you know that girl…she's full of mystery" Camelot explained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Lulu nodded.

"Oi! Stop chatting we can hear you!" Shade glared at them.

"Huh? We are not chatting about you guys, lalala~" Lulu sang, "Here ya go, fresh eggs and bacon with fried rice! And some pineapple juice!"

"Haha, yeah she's right" Camelot laughed nervously, "Enjoy your breakfast!"

After eating breakfast, Shade went to the living room. Rein also finished her food but decided to help with the chores. Camelot objected, "Since you two are the only ones who understand what's going on, I think you should talk about it. You've just made up and then had a quarrel again, please don't do it every day"

"Okay" Rein said as she went to Shade. _Besides I'm the one who's being annoying, asking him lots of question like I'm his mother, but it's just that I was worried for him. I don't want him to get hurt, no way._ "Uh, do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Hn" Shade muttered his face on the screen but his mind in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rein smiled then turned into a serious one, "About last night, I'm sorry for asking non-stop it must have annoyed you that's why you got mad. Also, I'm not your mother, sister or any relative…I'm just a friend so what's my position to be so intrigued about your life. Again, sorry my big loud mouth opened again" she chuckled but got no reply. She decided to leave him alone but he spoke.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I can't tell you that easily" Shade looked at her with serious eyes.

Rein's eyes soften, "I understand but can't you really tell me?"

Shade sighed, "It's about Fine, she said-"

Ring. Ring.

"What the hell?" Shade groaned.

"Did I call at the wrong time?" Tio asked.

"Whatever, what do you want idiot?" Shade sighed.

"Just want to ask you about tomorrow, are you and your cute girlfriend coming?" Tio asked.

"What about tomorrow?" Shade asked. _And who the hell gave you the permission to call her cute._

"Huh? They didn't tell you about that? Did they forget to tell you?" Tio asked.

"What do you think?" Shade asked boringly.

"Haha, okay so back to my purpose…Fine and Bright invited us to join them in the resort, you know the one that Fine's family owns. They said we've gone through a lot of stress, though I didn't get that, so a little vacation is the best right?" Tio explained.

_Is this her plan?_ Shade thought, "A vacation?"

"Yep!" Tio smiled.

"I don't know" Shade said.

"Why not? It'll be fun with the new members in our group like your cute Rein" Tio grinned.

"I told you, I don't know…if we come then we'll join but if not then we don't. And stop calling her cute!" Shade glared as he turned off the phone.

"What's it all about?" Rein asked.

"Nothing" Shade said. Rein just nodded but still have a curious look on her face. "I'm going upstairs now"

"Okay" Rein said but then she remembered, "Wait Shade!"

"Hn?" Shade turned back with a serious face.

"I just want to ask you if you're okay now" Rein said.

"Oh, yeah I'm okay now. Thanks" Shade said then he went upstairs.

"Now, I have two unanswered questions to him" Rein sighed.

* * *

Shade lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He began to think about the events happening to him. He then groaned and massaged his head. Then his phone rang…

Ring. Ring.

"Tio, I already told you I'm not interested, so knock it off" Shade muttered.

"Oh? Why not? It'll be sad if you're not around" Fine pouted.

"Fine?" Shade asked then sat in his bed, "Tch, what's with this vacation?"

"You don't like it? I thought it'll refresh your mind for a bit" Fine said.

"I don't think so, if you're around" Shade said.

"Ouch, that hurts Shade" Fine said in a fake hurt voice, "But seriously, why don't you want to join? Back then we always hang out, the whole group. But now, it seems like you have your own world with your girlfriend. Did she make you forget about us? About me? Tell me Shade, what did she do?"

Shade didn't answer. Fine sighed, "Well whatever it is, you still have to come with that girl. I told you Shade, I'll do anything to get you back. If you don't show up tomorrow, I'll go there personally. That's all, see ya Shade-kun!"

Toot. Toot.

"Tch" Shade groaned as he mess his hair. Then he went out of his room and search for Rein, surprisingly she was just going to her room. "Oi, pack some clothes and things for swimming or going to the beach"

"Huh? Why?" Rein asked.

"We're joining their little vacation tomorrow" Shade muttered.

"The whole group? Wow! Sounds like fun!" Rein cheered, "You know, I've never been to a beach before, so this is awesome. I'm gonna pack my things now~"

"Idiot" Shade smirked then frowned. _I wonder how this vacation is gonna go._

* * *

Thank you for reading :3 Hope you like it!

Please review...


	19. Let's Go in the Beach

Hello guys :) Thank you for reviewing, reading and supporting my story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

The next morning, the whole group of friends went to the airport where Bright's family own. They took a private plane to fly to the beach. Their sitting arrangements are either couple style or just siblings or friends. On the right side are the couples: Altezza and Auler, Fine and Bright, Rein and Shade. On the left side are the singles: Tio and Lione, Mirlo and Sophie. Then the flight started…

"Ah~ It's been a long time since this happen!" Tio sighed happily, "I miss the moments when our whole group went on a trip!"

"Yup, good thing Fine suggested it" Sophie smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's with this sudden vacation Fine?" Altezza asked.

"Hmm, nothing really" Fine smiled, "I just want to spend time with you guys because I also miss these moments, right Shade?" she looked behind her chair to glance at Shade. Shade nodded silently.

Rein looked at Shade curiously, _I think something's going on here, they're surprisingly acknowledging each other. _

Shade caught Rein staring at him, "What?"

"Uh, nothing…nothing at all" Rein immediately shook her head.

_I bet she's starting to wonder about things around her. Not bad Rein, don't worry you'll soon know what's going to happen. For now, I'll let you enjoy your moments with Shade or should I say last moments_, Fine smirked.

"Fine you seem to be very happy today" Bright turned to her.

"Of course everyone is here, especially you" Fine smiled at him. _Oh yeah, I need to deal with Bright too._

Bright blushed, "You're weird today, saying sweet things like that"

"Why not? It's normal for a girlfriend to be lovey dovey with her boyfriend" Fine said.

"Yeah, me too… I'm happy being with you" Bright smiled as he took Fine's hand with him.

_Bright you're so loving and caring, you don't deserve me at all_. Fine smiled back but her eyes were looking sorry.

* * *

On the other hand, another couple is having sweet moments too…

"I wonder if this flight is going to take long, the silence is killing me!" Altezza said as she stared at her companions who are sleeping.

"Why don't you just sleep too? You are very free to lean on my chest" Auler smiled.

"Um, I guess I could do that" Altezza nodded as she lean her head on Auler's chest. Auler snake his hands on Altezza's body to pull her closer. Altezza blushed in return, but close her eyes and lean comfortably on Auler. Auler also close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

Rein yawned as she stared at the ceiling of the plane, it's her first time having a trip like this and riding a plane so she don't know how to keep herself busy. Shade stared at her, "You've been yawning for many times now and it's annoying"

"Well I'm sorry for being excited and didn't manage to sleep well last night" Rein said as she crossed her arms and leans on her chair.

Shade sighed as he pulled her closer and laid her head on his chest, "Then go to sleep, idiot"

"What? Let me go!" Rein blushed as she tried to break free from Shade's grip, but he held her tighter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm actually doing you a favor, so stop whining and close your eyes, little girl" Shade muttered.

Rein stop struggling, she sighed as she lean comfortably on Shade's chest, "Fine, but you know you're actually nice and gentle right now and that's so weird ~yawn~ sweet dreams" Shade just grinned and also closed his eyes.

* * *

Rein blinked her eyes as she woke up from her sweet, nice and warm nap with Shade who peacefully sleeping and still holding her tight. She smiled as she stared at his face. _He looks cute and harmless when he's sleeping._

She traced his face with her finger staring from his eyelashes, next was his nose and lastly his lips. It's like his lips is tempting her to kiss him. She immediately shook her head and removed her finger in his lips. Then she saw the view outside: there were coconut trees, cottages, white sand and a crystal clear body of water. Then her eyes grew wide.

* * *

(At the Singles)

"We're here!" Sophie exclaimed. Lione, Tio and Mirlo groaned as they woke up from their sleep.

"Shut up, we know" the three of them muttered as they glared at Sophie. Sophie pouted as she sulked at her chair.

(At Altezza and Auler)

Altezza and Auler also woke up; they first stared at each other and then smile. "Good morning" they both greeted and then snuggled again with each other.

(At Fine and Bright)

Bright also woke up and saw Fine wide awake. He touched her cheek, she turned her head to him and smiled, "Good morning!"

"Hmm, you too" Bright smiled, "I can't wait for this vacation"

"Me too" Fine grinned. _The plan will start now, Shade I can't wait to get you back._

(At Rein and Shade)

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Tch, stop it" Shade groaned as he continued to sleep, but the pokes still went on. "Damn it, I said stop!" he opened his eyes as he saw Rein who quickly hide her hand away.

"Umm, morning" Rein gave her sweetest smile.

"You and your childish actions" Shade muttered.

_Hmph! He's only an angel when he's asleep but when he's awake he's the devil himself_. Rein thought as she rolled her eyes. "I was just waking you up. I tried to call you countless times but you didn't budge and also I can't shout. So I just poke your face"

"Whatever" Shade muttered as he yawned. "I presume were here now"

"Yeah and also do you mind letting me go?" Rein asked while taking out Shade's arms.

Shade smirked as he held her tighter and lean his forehead with her, "What if I don't want to?"

Rein blushed, "Let me go"

"No way" Shade said.

"Shade you jerk!" Rein protested as she struggled. Shade lean closer and closer but Rein stopped him. "No!"

"Why not? All I want is a kiss from my girlfriend" Shade pouted.

"But the others are probably awake now" Rein blushed.

"I don't care" Shade muttered as he lean closer, "This is your punishment for waking and annoying me, little girl" Rein closed her eyes and waited for the moment but nothing came. Instead she heard him laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Rein said as she crossed her arms.

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you" Shade chuckled.

"Stupid jerk" Rein mumbled as she faced the opposite side.

"Are you mad because I made fun of you or are you mad because I didn't kiss you?" Shade whispered in her ears. She could feel his warm breath at the back of her neck. She turned and came face to face with him now. A little bit more and they're about to…

"Oh! I see you two are also wide awake now!" Fine suddenly came in the picture.

Shade groaned while Rein blushed and bowed down. Fine placed a fake smile, she almost saw a hated scene again, "Well then, I just want to repeat this even though I know you know it already, we've arrived in the beach! I can't wait to spend time with you and make fun memories! That's all!"

The two just stared at each other and shrugged. Then they prepared their things, at any minute now the plane is gonna land and they're going to have a memorable vacation.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading :) Gosh, the typhoon last night was scary, I hope no one got hurt from it...but our plants did, poor things T_T...Oh well, see ya next chaptie :)

Please drop a review :3


End file.
